Storm
by secretflame
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED  It's been three years since the incident at Go Tower. What lies in wait for Team Storm?
1. Commencement

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, other than the idea.

A/N:

Well, I must say, I didn't expect to start a sequel to Unexpected quite this soon….but, hell, I did. For those who haven't read Unexpected, GO DO THAT. Otherwise, this story won't make any sense.

For those of you who read Unexpected, here you go. I couldn't end the story just yet, so I'm starting this. It will be quite different, I believe, than Unexpected was. You know the story, you know the characters. Just read and enjoy, please.

Thank you all.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's ready?" Jim asked his twin, worry shining in his eyes.<p>

Tim nodded, though in his heart he wasn't completely sure. "I…yeah, it is."

"Okay." Jim turned to his left, and looked over at William and Westley, who were still finishing the last touches on the machine. "Ready to go, you guys? Shego and Kim will be here soon."

"Just about…" "Finished!" They responded, coming out from under the machine quickly. "Just have to…" "Tighten this…" "last screw…"

"Good." Jim sighed softly, and looked at the clock hanging above the door. It showed that it was quarter after 1 in the afternoon. "Kim said they'd be here by noon….so, where the hell are they?"

"Give them time, Jim." Tim said, trying to calm his brother down. "They'll be here. You know they will be."

"It's just…." He sighed, looking at the floor. "I don't know."

"I know." Tim laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Soon, okay?"

A knock at the door made all their heads turn. "That must be them," Tim said, relieved that they were finally there. "William, get the door, will you?"

William got up, walking over to the door. He turned the handle, and allowed the two women behind it to enter the room.

"Hey bro," Shego said, walking in, Kim following behind. William shut the door behind them, nodding at his sister without a word.

"Finally!" Jim exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement. "What took you so long?"

"We…uh…" Kim looked at Shego, blushing. "We…got stuck in traffic."

"Traffic," Jim stated, shaking his head. "Uh huh. Whatever. You're here now, and that's all that matters." He motioned towards a pair of seats. "Sit. We have some things to discuss….before."

Shego and Kim sat, looking at Jim expectantly. Tim and the Wegos came up behind him. Tim handed him a clipboard.

"Okay." Jim said, sitting down in a rolling chair. "This is just a list of questions we have to ask before we go through with the procedure. Just standard health stuff."

"Okay…" Shego said, slightly confused. "Go ahead."

"Any allergies to medication?"

"Uhm….amoxicillin…"

Jim wrote that down, then continued. "Any health conditions, such as heart disease, diabetes, or cancer?"

"No…"

He suddenly blushed, scratching his head idly. "Uhm…any sexually transmitted diseases?"

Shego and Kim both stared at him. He finally looked up, nervous. "Uhm…answer the question please."

Shego looked over at Kim, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. "Yeah, Tweeb, I have the clap."

He coughed loudly, shocked. "You do?"

"No." She smiled slyly. "No, I don't Jim. Just wanted to see the look on your face."

"Bitch…." He muttered, tossing the clipboard onto a table. "We're done."

"Now what?"

"Now? You just sit where you are. We'll do the rest." He paused. "Kim, you may want to move away…we don't know what the reaction will be."

"O…kay…" Kim said cautiously. "What do you mean, reaction?"

"Flailing limbs, screaming….stuff like that."

Kim heard Shego swallow hard. She looked at her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

"I know." Shego whispered.

Kim let go of her hand, and moved aside. The Tweebs and Wegos went over to the machine, and started setting it up. A few minutes later, they looked up at Shego. "Ready?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Yeah…"

"Brace yourself."

They started up the machine, and hit the button. The thin blue ray shot out of the device, hitting Shego in the chest. She gasped, gritting her teeth. It was cold. So cold.

The ray disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Everyone looked at Shego expectantly.

She shuddered, fighting off the cold. But, other than the freezing temperature, she didn't feel any different. The cold subsided a bit, and she held out her arms in front of her. She stared at her skin, confused.

"Fuck…" She heard Jim murmur to himself. She wished she hadn't heard him, as it only further proved what she already knew.

Her skin was as white as snow, just as it had been for the past three years. She didn't even bother trying to access her powers. She knew they weren't there.

The ray had failed. She remained the same as she had for years. No green, no plasma, no warmth. Just humanity.

"Goddamn it…" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip, refusing to let herself cry, even though she so desperately wanted to.

Kim stared at her brothers and the Wegos, furious. "You said it would work!"

"We…"

She held up her hand. "No. Just…no." She walked over to Shego, helping her to her feet. "Come on Sara. We're going home."

"I thought…" Shego began, still immensely confused. Kim shushed her softly, feeling her heart break. She led her out of the room, not bothering to look back as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Sara." Kim said as soon as they were back in their car. She looked over at her lover, concern shining in her eyes.<p>

"It's…it's okay." Shego choked out, trying to hide her disappointment. She was failing at it.

"No…it's not. I thought…I thought it would work." Kim said sadly, shaking her head. "I'm going to kill the Tweebs for this…"

"Don't….it wasn't their fault." Shego said softly. "They couldn't have known."

"I know…" Kim replied, starting the car, backing out of the driveway. "That doesn't make it any less disappointing."

"Can we just….just go home?" Shego asked, feeling her walls start to crumble down. Kim looked over at her, sadness in her gaze.

"Yeah, Sara. Yeah, we can."

* * *

><p>"What are the reports?" The man asked, lounging back in his chair.<p>

The short, timid man walked up to his desk, holding out a paper to the dark man. "Here….here you go, Sir."

The dark man reached out, taking the paper from the man. "Thank you, Elliot. You are dismissed."

The timid man sighed in relief, scurrying off to get as far away from his master as possible. The dark man paid him no mind, instead turning his attention to the report he held in his hands.

_The video feed indicates that the Possible's and Go's attempt was a failure. The machine did not work, as evidenced by the lack of change in Ms. Go. Why it did not work is still unknown._

Slowly, a sly smile began to form on the dark man's lips, something that rarely happened.

"It didn't work…" He whispered, the smile growing bigger. "Didn't…work…"

He reached out, pressing a button on his intercom system. "Mr. Kazuki?"

"_Yes sir?" _The voice on the intercom answered.

"Please come in." the dark man said, leaning back in his chair. "We have much to discuss."


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own a thing. So, don't sue me.

A/N:

Damn! This is a surprise, even to me! Two chapters, in a single day!

Originally, this was going to go up tomorrow, but I just started writing, and couldn't stop. So, I figured I'd give ya'll an extra treat, and post this as well.

Please, no hate mail…..

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"I don't…I don't understand." Shego muttered, rocking in her chair. "Why…why didn't it work?"<p>

Kim sighed, sitting down on the sofa. "I don't know, Sara. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm so sorry."

"They said…they said it would work….they lied…."

"They didn't know." Kim looked up at Shego, wishing she could make her feel even a bit better.

"I know…" Shego sighed, curling up into herself. "I just wish….."

Kim stood up, wrapping her arms around Shego, pulling her to her feet. "I know, honey, I know. Come on, let's go up to bed, okay? You need some rest, and so do I."

"Yeah…okay…" She let Kim usher her upstairs into their bedroom. She changed out of her clothes into more comfortable pajamas; a pair of pajama pants and one of Kim's old shirts. She paused, staring at herself in their full-length mirror; staring at the snow-white skin that covered her body. For a moment, she could picture the green tint that had once been there, but then the image was gone, and she was faced with the reality that this really was who she was now. She sighed, pulling Kim's shirt over her head, and down her torso.

Kim had already changed, and was waiting for Shego. "Coming?"

Shego turned around slowly. "Yeah…" She went over to her side of the bed, and slid underneath the covers, welcoming the warmth that they gave her. She still felt cold…not nearly as cold as she had felt when the ray hit her, but cold just the same.

Kim slid in beside her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She rested her head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly. "I really am sorry, Hon…."

"It's fine, Princess…" Shego murmured, resting her head on her pillow. She felt Kim shift, changing her position so she was mimicking the position Shego lied in.

"No, it isn't." She whispered.

Shego turned so she was facing Kim. "Yeah, it is….I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

Kim brushed a lock of raven hair behind Shego's ear. "Don't go blaming yourself, okay?" She cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. She still found herself confused by the sapphire gaze she was looking into; the unfamiliarity of it. Three years hadn't done anything to change that confusion. She looked away, unable to focus on it any longer.

Shego saw the confusion in Kim's eyes; saw her look away. She hated this; hated the constant reminder in her lover's eyes that she wasn't the same. Three years….three fucking years, and she could still see the confusion shine in Kim's eyes every time she looked at her. She wanted Kim to look at her and see the Shego she had known for how many years, instead of seeing her as she really was.

Shego sighed softly, and put her head down on her pillow. She closed her eyes, unable to handle seeing the confusion any longer.

She felt Kim wrap her arms around her once more, pulling her close to her body. Felt her lips press against her forehead softly, lovingly.

"I love you, Sara." Kim whispered.

"…I love you too."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you mean, it didn't work?" Ron yelled into his phone angrily, feeling his rage at the Tweebs growing.<p>

"_I mean, it didn't work, Ron. And it would be great if you would stop shouting, okay? We already feel bad enough without your bullshit."_

"How the hell could you mess it up?"

"_We didn't! We still have no idea what went wrong, okay? By our calculations, it should have worked perfectly!"_

"Then why didn't it?"

"_We don't know, dammit! Stop yelling at us!"_

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. "Fine. Just….how are Kim and Shego?"

_"Don't really know. Shego seemed really upset when she left…and Kim….well, Kim wasn't exactly happy."_

"I wonder why…" Ron muttered, shaking his head. "Fix it, and fix it quick. I'll go try and fix the damage you caused." He flipped the phone shut, shoving it back into his pocket. Rufus popped out of his shirt pocket, confused.

"Bad?" The naked mole rat asked, looking up at his master.

Ron sighed, looking down at the ground. "Yeah, buddy…..bad."

* * *

><p>Shego could feel Kim's breath on her neck, could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest. It was obvious that she was deep in sleep, something that Shego was incredibly thankful for.<p>

She slowly crawled out of bed, gently pulling herself from Kim's grasp. She froze when she heard Kim moan softly, afraid that she had awoken. But then Kim snored softly, reassuring Shego that she was still fast asleep.

Shego crept out of the room, making sure not to make any noise. Once out of the bedroom, she went down the stairs, into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet up, and reached behind the Cheerios to grab the bottle of whiskey she had hidden behind there. She wanted to forget, just forget.

She pulled a glass out of the cabinet, and poured a generous amount of whiskey into it. Probably too much; more than she could handle, but who the hell cared?

She put the bottle back, and shut the cabinet, holding the glass in her hand. She looked at the warm liquid at the bottom of it, before bringing the rim up to her lips. She tipped the glass, feeling the alcohol burn her throat. It was warm…so warm, but did nothing to get rid of the cold she still felt.

"Fuck." She muttered, putting the glass back down on the counter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

She held the glass underneath the sink, turning on the water, washing out all the remnants of the liquid.

She could feel the buzz building, and it encouraged her. She couldn't continue if she wasn't drunk, and she knew it.

She put the glass in the sink, and went back up the stairs. But, instead of going into the bedroom again, she went into the bathroom.

She opened the medicine cabinet, and rummaged around. She finally found the box, pulling it out. She set it on the sink, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, putting her feet inside the tub. She grabbed the box, and set it next to her.

She leaned down, rolling up the left leg of her pants. She brushed her fingers against her skin, feeling the rough, upraised scars. She smiled grimly, reaching for the box.

She opened the box, and pulled the razorblade out of it, holding it up to the light. The metal shined in the light, glinting with could have been malice. But, all she saw was the confusion that had been in Kim's eyes earlier that night.

Shego sighed, and brought the blade down to her ankle, feeling around for an area that wasn't already scarred. She found one, and gritted her teeth before pulling back her arm. She felt the blade slide across her skin, biting into her flesh, parting it. The white bottom of the bathtub quickly was stained with crimson.

Shego let her head fall back, sighing softly as she felt the fresh cut sting. The pain distracted her, if only for a moment. But, the stinging didn't last, and she frowned. She put the razorblade back against her skin, a few centimeters above the cut, and drew her arm back again, relishing the sting of the blade against her skin.

She put the blade back, knowing she had to, or else she would continue, and she knew she couldn't. Not if she wanted to get back to bed before Kim realized she was gone.

She waited a few moments before turning on the tub's faucet, letting the water wash away the blood that stained the bottom of the tub. She put her hands under the water, and splashed it onto her leg. She winced as the water made the cuts sting even more than before.

She washed away the evidence, making sure there wasn't any trace left. Then, she stepped out of the tub. By then, the cuts had stopped bleeding, much to her relief. She grabbed a box of Band-Aids, and a tube of antibiotic cream. She covered the cuts with the band-aids, making sure to get the antibiotic cream onto them. The last thing she needed was an infection.

Finally, she was done, and everything was back in its proper place. She sighed before turning the light off, and closing the door. She quietly walked back into the bedroom, and slid back into the bed gently.

"Sa….Sara?" Kim murmured, not bothering to open her eyes. "Where…where'd you go?"

Shego smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around the red-head. "Nowhere, Princess. I'm right here."

"Love….you…." Kim breathed, sliding back into her dreams. Shego looked at her, sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, Princess….I love you too."


	3. Reappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, other than the dark man and Kazuki. Don't sue, please, as I do not have any money.

A/N:

Third chapter! *woooo…*

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>Wade sat at his desk, staring at his computer. "What the hell, Jim? You said…"<p>

"_I know what I said!" _Jim said from his own computer, his webcam broadcasting him to Wade's own, "_But, we were wrong, okay? We just don't know why!"_

"So, you're telling me that you tried the ray out on Shego, and it didn't work?" He massaged his temples softly. "How did she react?"

"_She really….didn't. Just left with Kim."_

"Okay." Wade sighed softly, shaking his head. "This isn't good, Jim."

"_I know…I know. I just…what do we do, Wade?"_

He paused, thinking. "I'll stop by later, check out the machine for you guys. Don't get your hopes up though…."

"_Thanks, man. See you later."_

* * *

><p>Ron stood outside the house, looking down at the ground. He wasn't ready to go into the house quite yet….wasn't sure how bad Shego and Kim were going to be. Finally, he forced himself to walk up to the door, and knocked on it loudly.<p>

"Who's there?" He heard Kim call out.

"It's just me, KP!"

He could hear her walk up to the door, and unlatch it. It opened slowly, revealing a very tired-looking Kim Possible. "Hey Ron. Come on in." She held the door open, and motioned for him to go inside. He did quickly, not looking back as he heard the door shut.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Kim asked as Ron sat down on the sofa. He looked up at her, smiling sadly.

"The Tweebs called me."

Her face fell, the false smile replaced with a frown. "Oh…."

"I just wanted to see how you and Sara were doing." He looked around. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Sleeping." Kim replied, sitting down on the other end of the sofa. Ron noticed how tired and run down she really did look. It worried him. "I'm glad she is, though. She hasn't slept much lately…." She looked at Ron, sadness shining in her eyes. "Ron, I'm really worried about her…"

"She didn't take it well, I gather?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. But, it's not just that, Ron…..she's been really down lately….I know she's trying to act happy around me…but, I can tell the difference…." She sighed, curling up against the cushions. "I don't know what to do to help her…"

"I…don't know what to tell you, KP….I'll try talking to her, okay?" He reached out, and brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. "It'll be okay. Trust me." He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her close. "Don't worry."

"Worry about what, Buffoon?"

Ron looked up to see Shego walking down the stairs behind them. He let go of Kim, and stood up. "Nothing, Sara." He looked at Kim out of the corner of his eye; saw her compose herself quickly into a façade of normalcy. "Come on, let's go for a ride."

"A ride?" Shego raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why?"

"I want to talk." He crossed his arms. "And you're coming with me, one way or another. Either you get in the car on your own, or I go mystical monkey, and carry you over my shoulder. Your choice."

She glared at him, irritated. "No way, buffoon."

He shrugged. "Whatever." A glow started to envelope him, and the sound of monkeys could be heard faintly in the background.

Shego paled, and held up her hands. "Woah. Okay. Fine, let's go."

He grinned, the glow fading away. "That's a good girl."

* * *

><p>She got into the car, slamming the door. Ron got in on the driver's side, sliding in effortlessly. Shego glared at him angrily.<p>

"What's this about, Stoppable?"

He didn't look at her, instead starting the car, and backing out of the driveway. "You know what it's about, Sara."

"Look, Stoppable, I know you feel the need to play therapist and all, but just stop, okay?"

He shook his head, picking up speed. "No. Look, I know you're upset that the machine didn't work. I would be too, if I was in your position. But, Kim's upset too." He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's going on, Sara?"

"Nothing."

He sighed, shaking his head again. "Bullshit, and you know it. Look, we've gotten close over the years, and you know you can tell me anything. I won't tell Kim, okay? It's just between us." He pulled into a parking lot, and stopped the car. He turned so he was looking at Shego, concern in his eyes. "Please."

She looked at the floor of the car, unable to look at Ron. "Do you have any idea what it's like to see the person you love look at you, and not recognize who you are?"

He hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Uhm….no, I can't say that I do."

She looked up at him, and he was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes. "Then you have no idea what I'm feeling."

"But….Kim obviously knows who you are…."

Shego slapped the dashboard angrily. "That's not the point! Tell me, if you didn't know that I am who I am, would you be able to recognize me?" She looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "The truth, Stoppable!"

He hesitated, before shaking his head. "No….probably not."

She stared out the windshield, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Every time she looks in my eyes….all I see is the confusion looking back at me." She looked at him sadly. "It's like she doesn't see me as the same person I was three years ago. Before Hector did what he did. It hurts, Ron. It really does."

He unbuckled his seat belt, and held out his arms. She let him wrap them around her, resting her head against his chest. She let the tears flow, now that she knew she was safe to do so.

He froze on instinct when he felt her sobbing, but then relaxed. The two of them really had gotten close over the past three years, once they were able to put aside the whole 'betraying them and causing mass mayhem' thing. They were closer than they ever thought they would be. Best friends, maybe not, but still, they knew that the other would always be there for them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, holding her close.

"What do I do, Ron?" She looked up at him, eyes shining. "What do I do?"

* * *

><p>Kazuki knelt in front of the dark man's desk, not daring to look up at him. "You called, Master?"<p>

The dark man nodded thoughtfully. "The latest reports have shown that the attempts to restore Ms. Go's powers have failed."

Kazuki looked up quickly. "What?"

"You heard me."

Kazuki looked back down, hiding his smile. "What is our plan of action, my Lord?"

"We strike soon." The dark man looked down at Kazuki, smiling evilly. "Everything is finally falling into place, isn't it?"

Kazuki nodded. "Yes, my Lord." He looked up, a sly grin on his face. "Yes indeed."


	4. Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, other than the dark man and Kazuki.

A/N: As always, read, and please review. Reviews make me smile.

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"There's nothing wrong with it." Wade said, coming out from underneath the machine. "At least, nothing I can find."<p>

Jim sighed irritably, running his hand through his hair. "Damn. Thanks anyway, Wade."

Wade shook his head, getting up onto his feet. "I wish I could help you, guys….but, I don't think anything is wrong with it…" He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Maybe….it's just Shego herself that makes it not work." He shrugged. "Who knows. I'm just sorry it didn't work."

"Yeah….we are too." William said, walking up to them.

"Guess this means we throw in the towel, eh?" Tim said from the seat he was lounging on.

"What?" William said, turning quickly. "You want to give up?"

"Well….there really isn't anything we can do….."

"Bullshit!" William exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist on the desk. "We can keep trying! I refuse to give up just because we fucked up once!"

"William…."

"Don't 'William….' me, dammit!" He looked at them, shaking his head. "We hurt Shego, and now we have to fix it, one way or another. I won't let this one fuck up stop us from helping her!"

Wade sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"You need to talk to her."<p>

Shego looked at him, unconsciously wiping away the tears that streaked her face. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Ron….I can't…."

He held up his hand, shaking his head. "Yes, you can, and you know it. You need to, or else things aren't going to get better." He looked at her, cocking his head slightly. "You do want things to get better, don't you?"

"Of course I do…..but…."

He shook his head, and held a finger to her lips. "No buts, okay? I want to see you happy again. You need to talk to her." His expression softened. "Please."

She sighed, looking down at the floor of the car. "Fine. I'll….try to talk to her."

He smiled kindly. "Good. Do you think…." He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, and checked the caller ID. He sighed, and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Wade called. We have a mission."_

"Okay, KP. We'll be there soon." He hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. He looked over at Shego, and frowned. "Duty calls."

She rolled her eyes, nodding. "Yeah….let's go."

* * *

><p>Kim looked up as they walked into the building they had converted into Team Storm's headquarters. "Hey guys."<p>

"Hey KP. What's the sitch?" Ron asked, walking up next to her. Shego walked in behind him, falling back naturally.

"Hey…" Kim said, turning to face him. "That's my line…."

"So?" He grinned. "Seriously, what's the sitch this time?"

She shrugged. "Break in at one of the Bushido factories. Apparently they are developing some kind of super weapon? I'm not sure, but we were called in. So, let's go." She looked past Ron, and settled her eyes on Shego. "You okay, hon?"

Shego nodded, placing a false smile on her face. "I'm fine, Princess."

Kim nodded, and turned around again. "Okay then. Let's go hop in Arch and get out of here!"

* * *

><p>"Arch" was their name for their hovercraft. Why they called it Arch, no one really knew. Didn't really matter.<p>

Shego slid into the pilot's seat, and started the engine. "Strap in, everybody, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Ron paled and pulled his seat belt across his torso. "I hate when she says that…."

Shego grinned, and hit the gas. "Weee!"

They shot off into the sky, heading for the Bushido factory.

* * *

><p>The man crept into the factory's security room, crawling up behind the security guards that were busy watching the rest of the crew stealing the factory's precious weapons.<p>

"Can you believe this shit?" The first security guard asked the other, his southern accent escaping, even though he apparently tried to hide it. "They're just out there, stealing our stuff! Well, just wait until Team Storm gets here! That'll show them!"

"Damn right, Billy" said the second guard, lighting his cigarette absently. "When do you think they'll get here?"

The man smiled, and raised his hands. "Soon, I hope." He placed a hand on the sides of both guards heads, and smashed them together. The guards fell to the floor, moaning and groaning. The man grinned wider, and pulled out his gun.

"Say goodnight, Gracie." He muttered, shooting both guards in the leg with his tranquilizer darts. When he was certain they were unconscious, he pulled out his walky-talky, and turned it on.

"Are they here yet?" he said softly, leaning against the guard's desk.

"_They appear to have just arrived, sir." _The voice on the other end replied. "_Do you want us to proceed as planned?"_

He grinned, walking over to a window, looking out at the hovercraft that stood out on the snow. "Indeed."

"_As you wish, Sir."_

* * *

><p>"Okay. You two know the plan. Ron, you hit from the top, I hit from the front, and Shego, you take the rear." Kim looked up at them expectantly. "We good?"<p>

They nodded, finishing hiding weapons at various places on their bodies. "Yeah."

"Good." She stood up, and looked at the factory. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>They entered the factory quietly, not wanting to alert the burglars of their presence.<p>

"It's quiet…." Ron whispered, loud enough that Kim and Shego could hear him.

"Too quiet…." Kim replied softly, crouching behind a crate.

"Guys…I have a bad feeling about this…." Shego murmured, looking around uneasily. "Where are they…."

"Right here, Ms. Go." A voice from behind her said. She spun around, only to be propelled back by a fist to the gut. She hit a crate, and went down groaning.

"Shit…" Kim said, already jumping into action. "Ron, watch yourself!"

Ron didn't look at her, occupied with powering up his mystical monkey powers. "Same to you, KP!"

The rest of the burglars popped out from their hiding places, intent on destroying the three heroes.

* * *

><p>From the security room, the man watched as the scene played out below him. The monitors showed that his men were doing rather well in occupying the heroes, something he was rather surprised about. Apparently, Shego had been incapacitated, at least for a short time. It appeared that she was getting to her feet, but her wasn't worried about that.<p>

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out quickly, flipping it open.

"Hai?"

"_Is the plan in action?"_

"Yes, my Lord."

"_Good….good…." _the dark man laughed on the other end, "_Make sure that they receive the message."_

Kazuki looked back at the monitors, and smiled. "That won't be a problem, Sir."


	5. Test

Disclaimer: the dark man and Kazuki are mine. However, nothing else is.

A/N: So, are you all enjoying the story thus far? I sure hope so. I am…

Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's….well, you'll see.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Ron!" Kim yelled, dodging as one of the burglars took a swing at her jaw. "To your left!"<p>

Ron ducked as a fist sailed over his head. "KP! Backhand left!"

Kim swung her fist behind her, connecting with the skull of an attacker. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Ron upped the force of the mystical monkey power, and grabbed the arm of the attacker Kim had whacked. He swung him around in a circle, spinning around faster and faster. Finally, he let go of him, letting him crash into a few of his attacking buddies.

"Booyah!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

Kim grinned in spite of herself, and went back to incapacitating several of the attackers.

Shego pulled herself to her feet, unsteady. Her abdomen ached from where the attacker had punched her, and her head stung from where it had whacked the crate. But, she made herself ignore the pain. She had a duty to perform, and hell if she was going to let a few hits take her out of the game.

She jumped into the fray, limbs flying. She landed in front of Kim, and immediately took to attacking the attackers.

Kim smiled as she saw Shego get back in, and watched her for a few moments. It was mesmerizing to watch her. Even without her glow, she still was an amazing fighter, her martial arts skills practically outmatching Kim's own. She was so caught up in watching her, though, that she didn't see the man creep up behind her.

Ron did though. "KP!" he shouted, "behind you!"

Kim twirled around, only to find a man about to smash a crate over her head. She rolled her eyes, and swung her leg up, jumping back quickly.

Her leg had impacted directly in the man's groin. He groaned loudly, dropping the crate, grabbing hold of where she had kicked him. He went down, groaning and moaning. Kim smiled, biting back laughter.

Finally, all of the attackers had been dispatched. The three heroes stopped fighting, and dropped their arms, looking around.

"Okay….so…uhm…what the hell just happened?" Ron asked, powering down. The mystical monkey power took a lot out of him, especially when he used it for that long of a time.

"I…don't really know." Kim said, pulling out her Kimmunicator. She tried to turn it on, but found she couldn't. "That's odd….I can't get it to work." She looked at the other two, holding the Kimmunicator up. "Do your communicators work?"

Shego and Ron pulled theirs out, and attempted to turn them on. Nothing. They shook their heads, sliding them back into their pockets.

"Weird…" Kim muttered, looking around.

Shego knelt next to one of the fallen attackers, and grabbed his shirt. She slapped his face, pulling him out of unconsciousness. "Hey, dickbag! What the hell is going on?"

"Go to hell." The man spat out.

Shego growled, glaring at the man. "I asked you a question, asshole, and it would be rather good for you if you answered me."

The man just shook his head, laughing cruelly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Shego looked at him, confused. "What?"

He just grinned, and closed his eyes. Shego stared at him, extremely confused. She shook him roughly. "What the fuck?"

He didn't say anything, didn't even open his eyes. Just went on smiling.

Shego was about to let go of him, when she heard a small whistling sound. She looked up quickly, only to see a dart headed in her direction. She jumped back quickly. But, the dart wasn't meant for her.

It landed in the man's neck, and he opened his eyes. He laughed again, before coughing roughly. Then, seconds later, he fell back to the floor, not moving. Not breathing.

"What the fuck…" Shego whispered, looking down at the dead man.

"Up there!" Kim exclaimed, pointing up to the catwalk above them. A man stood there, a dart gun in his hands, aimed carefully at the heroes.

"Who are you?" Ron yelled, making to go find a way up to the catwalk. The man shook his head, and aimed the gun at Ron, his finger tightening on the trigger. Ron froze, his face going pale. "okay…okay…no need to shoot me…"

"What do you want?" Kim asked, glaring up at the man. He shook his head again, and nodded towards the end of the factory. The three heroes looked down there, taking caution to not take their gaze fully off the mysterious man.

"What exactly are we looking…" Ron began, pausing when he saw the computer screen at the far end of the factory.

The screen lit up only for a second before turning to darkness again. But, the screen hadn't turned off. It was dark because there was a communication link transmitting to it, and the person on the other end obviously did not want to be identified. All that could be seen was black, and a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at them.

"Team Storm," a deep voice said, coming across loud and clear over the computer's speakers, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Just who the hell are we meeting?" Shego yelled, not knowing if the voice could even hear her. Apparently, it could.

"Who I am doesn't matter at the present time, Ms. Go." The voice said, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "What matters is what I'm about to tell you right now. So, it would be good if you would shut up and listen."

"Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable. Sara Go. All three of you make up the crime-fighting syndicate that is Team Storm, am I correct?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "Team Storm has done much over the past three years to prevent any form of super villain from rising up. You've defeated Monkey Fist. Dr. Drakken. Even that weird golfer man." He paused, letting them think about it. "You've managed to defeat everyone you come into contact with." He closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "But, you've never had to face me before."

"I'm curious as to how much your little crime-fighting team can take. You've done well so far, if I'm not mistaken. Hell, you've done everything even with Ms. Go being unable to access any plasma powers, even with recent attempts to reverse that fact." Shego drew in breath sharply, glaring at the screen. The man chuckled coldly. "Yes, my dear, I know all about that. I also know much more, but that isn't important right now. What matters is that I plan to test a theory of mine. You see, I believe that I can defeat you." He paused, thinking. "Correction. I know I can defeat you. Actually, right now, I could have my man shoot you all, and just end it here."

The heroes looked up quickly, only to see the man lounging against the wall. They turned back to the computer screen uneasily.

The man laughed again, his eyes gazing at the team. "But, where's the fun in that? None. So, I'm going to test you. If you win, you have defeated me, and get to go one with your miserable lives. But, if you fail…" He laughed, "well, then I have defeated you, and will never have to deal with you again."

"Why are you doing this?" Kim said softly, trying to not let her anger get the best of her.

The man's eyes widened, feigning innocence. "Why? Because I'm curious. Because I'm bored. And because I want to be able to boast that I was the one to finally stop Team Storm. Simple as that."

"You bastard." Shego growled, glaring at the screen.

"Indeed, Ms. Go." The man sighed softly, "I must be going now, but I'll see you all soon, my friends." The communication link turned off, and the computer screen turned blue.

"What in the hell….?" Ron said, looking up at the man with the gun. "What in the fucking hell?"

"My master commands you to leave," the man said, speaking at last.

"Leave? No fucking way!" Shego said, walking up next to Kim. "I want answers!"

"You will get none. Now, leave, or I shall force you to." He leveled the gun at her head.

"Fine." Kim said suddenly. "We'll leave."

Ron and Shego turned to stare at her. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But…KP…."

"No buts. Get the fuck out of here." She began to walk away briskly, not looking back. Shego and Ron looked at each other, before following her.

They reached the factory door, and looked back one last time. The man just stared at them, his gun aimed at them idly.

Shego raised her fist, letting her middle finger pop out, before exiting the factory, following her friends.

* * *

><p>Up on the catwalk, Kazuki smiled, reaching for his communicator. "Storm has left the building, Sir."<p>

"_Very good, Kazuki. Bring the men home."_

"As you wish, Master."


	6. Restraint

Disclaimer: I own Kazuki and the dark man. Nothing else though.

A/N: Review! Please?...*puppy dog pouts* Pwease?

Anyway, enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Wade? Wade, can you hear me?" Kim said into the Kimmunicator. The others watched her, Shego at the pilot seat of the hovercraft, Ron sitting beside her.<p>

"K…Kim?" Wade's voice crackled through the speakers. "Kim, are you there? Kim?"

"I'm here Wade." She replied, sitting down in one of the seats, placing the Kimmunicator on the dashboard. She rested her elbows on her knees, and held her head in her hands.

"What the hell happened to you guys? I lost all contact for like…" He checked his monitor. "over half an hour!"

"We had a bit of an…incident." Kim said, rubbing her head softly. "I need you to hack into the computer at Bushido. Trace the last incoming communications from today. Please."

"Wait, what?" Wade asked, confused. "Why?"

"Just do it, dammit!" Kim growled irritably.

"o..kay…" Wade muttered. "It'll take a few minutes. I'll get back to you when I get what you want." He cut off the link, and the Kimmunicator's screen went blank.

Kim sighed, leaning back, letting her head hit the headrest. Shego put the hovercraft into autopilot, and looked back at her lover. "Hey, Princess…don't you think that was a little harsh on him?"

Kim looked up at Shego, her eyes gazing at her. "Probably. It's just…." She sighed again, looking away from her. "What the fuck just happened in there?"

Ron shrugged. "Well….I'm not really sure." He scratched his head, thinking. "I'm still trying to figure that out…."

"Well, obviously, there's someone out there with a grudge, or something." Shego stated, looking at Ron. "Whatever it is…it's really not good."

"No shit." Kim said, irritably. "What the fuck are we going to do…."

The Kimmunicator buzzed, and Kim picked it up, turning it on. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, Kim….I couldn't get any information. There wasn't anything there. The entire hard drive had been wiped. I tried, I really did…but, nothing."

Kim swore loudly, and looked away from the screen. "Thanks anyways. Talk to you later, Wade." She turned off the Kimmunicator before he could respond.

"What are we going to do…" She asked no one in particular. "What….are we going to do…"

* * *

><p>They finally got home at the middle of the night. They had dropped Ron off at his place a few minutes before, after dropping the hovercraft off at the Team Storm Headquarters.<p>

Shego held open the door for Kim, watching her walk in before her. She shut the door behind them, making sure to latch it tight.

"I need a drink." She muttered to herself, longing for the welcoming embrace of the whiskey that was in the cabinet. Kim heard her, and turned around, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"No. You don't." She said, staring at Shego.

"Yeah…I know." Shego said, walking into the living room, throwing herself down on the sofa. "God. What a fucking day."

"You can say that again…" Kim muttered, sitting down in the love seat.

"Let's just…forget about it for the night, okay?" Shego said, looking up at the ceiling. "Let's deal with it in the morning…"

"Sounds great." Kim said softly, the exhaustion creeping into her voice.

Shego sat up, swinging her legs back onto her sofa, and stood up. "Come on, Princess. Let's go to bed, okay? We need sleep."

"Yeah…" Kim stood up, and looked at Shego. "Sara…."

"Yeah?"

"I love you…you know that, right?"

Shego's expression softened, and she nodded sadly. "Yeah, Kimmie…I know." She held her arms out wide, and gestured for Kim to come to her. She did, letting Shego wrap her arms around her softly.

"We'll be fine…" Shego whispered in Kim's ear, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Trust me."

"God, I hope so…." She whispered back. "Come on, okay? I wanna go to sleep."

Shego let go of her, and nodded. "Yeah…bed time."

Kim started up the stairs, and noticed Shego wasn't coming up behind her. She turned around, and looked at her. "Are you coming?"

Shego looked up at her, and nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Just wanted to….check something quick."

Kim nodded, and turned back around. "Five minutes. Then, you better be in that bed next to me. Or else, I'm gonna have to cuddle something else." She went up the rest of the stairs, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shego sighed, and went into the kitchen. Opened the cabinet, and pulled out the cereal. Pulled out the half-empty bottle of whiskey.<p>

She pulled out a glass, and poured out an inch of the liquor. She shot it back quickly, feeling the burn of the alcohol in her throat. She sighed softly, welcoming the warmth. She knew she wouldn't have time to go fetch her razor tonight, not without raising suspicion, but….the alcohol was comfort enough for the moment.

She put the bottle back, and washed out the glass thoroughly, putting the glass back in the cabinet. She washed out her mouth with water, hoping her breath wouldn't betray her. Then, she went back upstairs, and into the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly. She started to reach for the door to her medicine cabinet, wanting so badly to stop the pain she was feeling in her heart. She forced herself to stop though, knowing Kim would discover her if she did.

She exited the bathroom, and went into the bedroom. Kim was sitting on the edge of the bed. A fresh pair of shorts and camisole lay next to her.

Shego went over, and pulled her mission clothes off quickly. Kim watched, silently admiring her girlfriend's body.

"Getting a nice view?" Shego asked, undoing her bra straps, letting it fall to the floor.

Kim nodded, a familiar blush spreading across her face.

"Good." Shego joked, grabbing the camisole. She pulled it on quickly, the shorts following soon after. "Wouldn't want to disappoint."

"Never…" Kim whispered, the blush growing hotter. Shego looked over at her, and grinned.

"Always the embarrassed one, Kimmie." She said, gathering up her discarded mission clothes, throwing them in the hamper. She walked around to the other side of the bed, and pulled up the covers. She was starting to feel the buzz she wanted. She slipped under the covers, and watched as Kim did the same.

She threw her arm over Kim's waist, pulling her close. "Goodnight, Princess…" She murmured, seeing the exhaustion in Kim's gaze.

"Goodnight….Sara…" She replied, already slipping into sleep. "Love…you…"

"Love you too." Shego whispered, closing her eyes. "…love you too."

* * *

><p><em>She felt his arm around her throat, and struggled wildly, trying desperately to free herself from his damning grip. <em>

_ He laughed coldly, tightening his grip. "Stop struggling, Ms. Go. It's not worth it. All you love is already gone, so why bother?" He gestured with his free hand, showing her the destruction in front of them. "Your brothers are dead…" She looked, and saw the bodies of Marvin, William and Westley lying in front of her, broken and obviously dead. "Your friends are dead…" The bodies of her brothers transformed into the bodies of Ron, Jim, and Tim. They too, were obviously dead. "And your darling Kimberly is gone as well."_

_ He gestured again, and this time, the bodies turned into one. The red-head lay in front of them, her legs and arms twisted in malformed shapes. Her head was facing the wrong direction, her neck broken. Blood surrounded her, darker red than her own hair. _

_ "So, why bother living?" He whispered in her ear, tightening his grip. "Let go, Sara. Let go, and face oblivion…"_

* * *

><p>" No!" She yelled, sitting up quickly. She whipped her head back and forth, grabbing at her neck, trying to free herself from the man's grip. "No…no…" She felt nothing around her neck, realization starting to set in. "No…."<p>

She let her arms drop, and let her gaze fall onto Kim. No blood, no malformations. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Even.

She took several deep breaths, and tried to relax. But, she knew she wouldn't be sleeping or a while.

"Goddamn it…" She whispered, closing her eyes. "God…damn."


	7. Strike

Dear readers,

I am so sorry that it's taken me weeks to update Storm. It's been a really long couple of weeks for me, and I just haven't had the time or energy to write. But, I finally did, even though it's a bit shorter than usual.

Enjoy, review, and I'll update sooner. I promise.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead."<p>

Kim groaned, pulling her pillow over her head. "Five more minutes…" She muttered sleepily.

"No, now." Shego said, pulling the pillow off Kim's head. "We got work to do."

Kim opened one eye, and gazed up at Shego. "I don't wanna."

"Neither do I, but sadly, we have a duty, and we need to do it." She sighed, pausing. "If you get up, I may consider making you pancakes…."

Kim's eyes flew open. "Pancakes?"

"Mayyyybe…." Shego said, standing up, and walking out of the room, leaving Kim alone in her hopefulness.

* * *

><p>"Pancakes?" Kim muttered, stepping into the shower, washing off quickly. "There better be pancakes…."<p>

She got out of the shower, and toweled off, combing through her scarlet tresses quickly. Then, she ran back into the bedroom, dressing herself.

She sniffed the air, smelling the sweet smell of baking food. She grinned, and ran out of the room, and down the stairs, into the kitchen. At the stove, Shego stood, flipping pancakes onto a plate. She turned around, and looked at the red-head, an eyebrow raised.

"Hungry?" She asked, shaking her head, trying not to laugh. Kim nodded quickly, not taking her eyes off the pancakes.

"Good." She set the plate on the table, and smiled. "Eat up."

Kim slid onto a chair, and grabbed a fork, immediately stabbing a pancake. "Syrup?"

"You have legs, don't you? Get it yourself!" Shego exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Kim grumbled, sliding her chair back, standing up, searching for the maple syrup. She found it, and went back to her pancakes, pouring a generous amount of golden brown sweetness all over them. She cut off a piece, and stuck it in her mouth quickly, chewing happily. "Yummmm…."

Shego sat down across from her, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms. "So….what's the game plan, Princess?"

Kim sighed, putting down her fork reluctantly. "I figured we would get Wade and Ron over here….maybe the Twins and Tweebs…..see what we can find out about our mystery man. Then, I guess we'll go from there."

"Sounds good…" Shego said, contemplating. "Do you think we'll actually find anything?"

Kim hesitated, then shook her head. "No. No, I don't. Do you?"

SHego shook her head. "Nope. But, hell, it can't hurt to try anyways…."

"I suppose not…" Kim picked up the fork, and continued to eat again. She chewed softly on the pancake, and looked up at Shego. "Not hungry?"

Shego shook her head again. "No….not really."

Kim rolled her eyes. "A shame, really. These pancakes are delicious. You're really missing out."

Shego laughed softly, her thoughts already on what was sure to come in the coming future.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Kim. I've searched everything. I hacked into the Bushido Factory's computer system, and the security system. Everything from the time you arrived until the time you left is gone. Completely gone. There is literally nothing there for me to find." Wade said, looking up at the red-headed young woman.<p>

Shego, who had been leaning against the wall, sighed and looked over at the Wegos and Tweebs. "I suppose you guys haven't found anything either, right?"

They all shook their heads reluctantly. "Sorry Shego."

"Damn." She said, scratching her head. "So, what do we do now?"

"I figured that we'd just wait and see." Kim said softly. "I mean, what else can we really do? It's not like this guy left us any clues to go with…"

"So, we're just supposed to wait for this guy to strike?" Shego shook her head. "What do we do then? The way it sounded, he's going to target us somehow. What if one of us ends of kidnapped, or killed? We can't just wait for something like that to happen!"

"Uh…Shego?" Wade said, staring at his computer screen. "I don't think we're going to need to wait…"

"Why?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Because….." He pointed at his screen. "The guy has already struck."

They all stared at the screen in shock.

"Oh…fuck." Shego muttered, her eyes unable to look away from the story portrayed on the computer.

Behind them, they could hear sirens start to whine.

* * *

><p>Middleton Hospital. A place of health, help, and hearth. And currently, it was also a place of mayhem.<p>

Smoke rose from the remnants of the building. Not that there was really much left of it. Fire still burned at random places in the ruins. The fire department was trying hard to combat the flames, but with the rest of the commotion occurring, it was hard to do much of anything.

Kim's eyes scanned the wreckage, searching for the familiar flash of red hair that would symbol her mother's whereabouts. She searched hard, but she couldn't find Dr. Possible.

"Fuck….fuck…fuck…" She muttered over and over, feeling panic start to set in. Shego saw her start to panic, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess…..calm down. We'll find her." She said reassuringly, trying to keep panic from setting in herself as well.

"Where…is she…" Kim whispered, her hands clenching into fists. "Where…"

Shego turned around to face Jim, Tim, and the Wegos. "Find Dr. Possible, and try to bring her back here if possible." The sets of twins nodded, and ran off in different directions. Shego turned her attention back to Kim. "Come on, Kimmie. Let's go find her."

* * *

><p>The man sat behind his desk, his fingers forming a tent in front of him. He closed his eyes, contemplating.<p>

He heard a door open, and opened his eyes once more. Kazuki knelt before him, his head bent.

"Yes?" The man asked, looking down at the younger man. Kazuki looked up at him, smiling.

"Your commands are fulfilled."

"You have her?" The man asked, mild surprise in his eyes.

"Yes, my lord."

The dark man laughed coldly, turning his attention to his computer screen. An image of his target appeared on the screen.

"Good, Kazuki….very good." He looked back at his servant, a rare smile on his face. "Bring Dr. Possible to meet me."


	8. Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story. Everything else belongs to people more awesome than I.

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I just returned from a vacation.

Reviews are welcome, as always…

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>Kim stared down at the floor, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Across from her, Shego sat with her hands clasped between her knees.<p>

"Kim…." She began, unsure of what she should say.

Kim held up her hand, shaking her head. "No." She raised her head so that her eyes met Shego's. "You promised we would find her, Sara. You promised….and now, she's with that fucking bastard, and we have no fucking clue where she is!" She stood up, and went to slap Shego, but stopped with her hand inches away from her girlfriend's face. She let her hand drop, and just stared at Shego, horrified at herself. "Oh my God…"

Shego stood up, and pulled Kim into her arms, holding her close to her body. "Calm down, Princess…" She whispered in her ear calmly. "We're going to find her. We always find our people, don't we? You're a Possible, remember? You can do anything." Her hand softly petted Kim's crimson hair. "It just might take some time."

"How long…?" Kim asked softly, tensing up in Shego's arms.

"I don't know." Shego responded, not wanting to lie to the woman she loved. "But, we will. Just trust me. Please."

Kim felt a tear slip down her cheek, but she didn't break off the embrace to wipe it away. "I do trust you…. I just…"

"I know." Shego whispered softly, stroking her hair tenderly. "Believe me, Kimmie, I know."

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what happened?" Jim asked, staring down at the police chief. The elder man looked up at the younger man with disdain.<p>

"No, young man, I cannot." He replied irritably, his attention already moving on to something else. "I suggest you leave before I make you, however. This is not a place for civilians to be at the moment." He started to walk away.

Jim growled softly, and grabbed the police chief's wrist. "I said to tell me what happened."

"Let go of me." The police chief said, his other hand reaching for the handgun strapped to his waist.

"I will, once you tell me what happened."

The chief growled, and tried to shake himself out of Jim's grasp, but Jim wasn't about to let him go.

"Fine." The chief muttered, and let the hand close to his gun drop. "There was a bomb in the building, and it exploded. That's what happened. Now let me go."

"How did it get in there?"

"I don't know!"

Jim glared at him, but knew he was telling the truth. "A woman was taken. A doctor." He swallowed hard. "My mother. I need to go in there and find out what happened to her, and where they took her. You're going to let me through, or I will go in by force. Do you understand me, sir?"

The chief looked into Jim's eyes, and saw that he wasn't joking. But, there was no way in hell he was letting a teenager into that crime scene. "No."

Jim shrugged, and let him go. "Fine. I warned you." He pulled something out of his pocket and aimed it at the chief.

"What?..." the chief started to say, his hand back at his gun, before Jim hit a button, and a purple ray shot out of the end of the object in his hand. The ray hit the police chief in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground, giggling madly.

Jim rolled his eyes, keeping the ray trained on the man. "Tickle ray. Unconventional, I know, but hell, it's rather handy. Non-fatal, of course, it won't even hurt you. Just tickles you. So, I'm going to leave this here," he set the ray on the ground, aimed at the man, "and I'm going to go look at the scene. Until I come back, enjoy the tickling."

He walked off, the sound of the giggling police chief echoing in his ears.

* * *

><p>"You're going to be in so much trouble…" Tim said, walking up next to his twin from behind a fallen pillar.<p>

"Yeah, well, I wasn't in the mood today." Jim retorted, kneeling down. He picked up something, and held it up to the light. "So, Kim was right. That weird guy took Mom…" He held out the piece of paper to Tim.

Tim took it, reading it slowly. "I can't believe this….who is this guy? Why is he doing this?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't know." He stood up, taking the paper back from Tim, and stuffing it in his pocket. "But, we're going to find out."

* * *

><p>Wade studied the piece of paper Jim handed him quietly, his attention entirely focused on the words written on the paper. "Where did you find this?"<p>

"Inside the rubble." Jim replied, running his fingers through his hair. "I figured this gave us more information than anything else that could be found inside the ruins."

"You think?" Wade said sarcastically, setting the paper down on the table. His elbows rested on the table, and he placed his hands on either side of his head, rubbing his temples softly, thinking. "Kim knows?"

"She kind of figured that he was the one that took her, but she hasn't seen this yet."

"Damn…" Wade whispered, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he reopened them, and looked at Jim and Tim. "Go get her. They need to read it."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ms. Possible,<em>

_ As you probably have figured out by now, your mother is currently a guest of mine. Don't worry, I will take great care of her. _

_ If you wish to reclaim her, as I am certain you will, you will have to do something for me. Nothing too big, of course, just something that I'm sure that you will find challenging._

_ In exchange for your mother, I require that you and your darling Shego perform a personal favor for me. Come to the Bermuda Triangle, with only Ms. Go as your companion. You will find further instruction awaiting you there._

_ Until we correspond once more,_

_ Sir._

Kim put down the letter, and stared at Shego. "The Bermuda Triangle? Isn't that where…."

Shego's expression darkened, and she fought back the memories threatening to flood her mind. "Yeah, Kimmie. It is."


	9. Bermuda Triangle

Disclaimer: I own Jeeves, and Agent Johnson. Other than that…well, yeah. You know the drill.

A/N: Two for one special! Two updates in a day? Wooo

Enjoy, please. Review, PLEASE.

-Flame

* * *

><p>The neon sign irritated Kim. The moving lights showed a ship while it was sinking, little bubbles rising from the doomed boat. Such a cliché.<p>

She turned away from it, disgusted. "Are you ready?"

Shego looked over at her from where she was sitting. "No. Are you?"

Kim shook her head. "No. Of course not." She sighed, and covered her face with her hands, elbows on her knees. "This sitch is just so fucked up…."

"I know." Shego stood, and ducked her head into the cockpit of the helicopter they were riding in. "You can set us down on the helipad, Johnny."

"Of course, Miss!" He turned his head towards the two women. "Just call me if you need me again, Ms. Possible! I still owe you for that time you saved my goats from that giant Bigfoot-thing!"

Kim smiled weakly at the memory. "It was no big, Mr. Smith. Thanks for the ride."

Johnny nodded, and set the helicopter down on the helipad next to the Bermuda Triangle. "Anytime, Kim!"

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Kim muttered, opening the door to the copter, jumping out onto the ground. The whirring of the helicopter blades drowned out all the sound around them. She held out her hand to Shego, who took it, jumping down next to the young woman.<p>

Kim waved to Johnny, who nodded, and lifted off of the helipad, flying off into the sunset. Kim turned to Shego, sighing softly.

"Let's go duck behind a rock or something and get changed, okay?"

Shego nodded, leading Kim towards a group of trees a few yards away. She slung her backpack off of her shoulder, and set it on a rock. She opened it, and pulled out two dresses. One red, one green. She handed the red one to Kim, and placed her own on the rock, pulling off her shirt and pants. Kim did the same, moving quickly. She slipped the dress on, and looked to Shego, who had hers already on.

"Zip me up?"

Shego nodded, her hands finding the zipper on the back of Kim's dress. "And me?" Kim nodded, doing the same for Shego. Then, they both took their hair out of the ponytails they had been in, shaking out their long tresses.

They stood back and looked at each other, inspecting to see if they looked out of place.

Shego smiled softly, nodding to herself. "This should do." She stuffed their discarded clothing into the backpack, and then hid it behind the rock. She straightened up, brushing non-existent dirt off the hem of her dress.

Kim turned her attention towards the restaurant, her face going blank. "I hate this place…"

Shego came up behind her, resting her hand on her shoulder. "I know." She raised an eyebrow, thinking. "Did I ever apologize for fighting you here?"

Kim shook her head. "Nope."

"Then, I am very sorry." She turned Kim so that she was facing her. "I really am. Now, let's go in there, and do what we do best?"

Kim grinned, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Destroy air vents?"

Shego shook her head, leaning down to kiss Kim softly. "Nope. Kick some ass."

* * *

><p>They walked up the entryway, being careful to not have physical contact with each other.<p>

"Remember to keep it cool." Shego whispered, her eyes scanning the entrance. "The people who come here aren't exactly the best people to interact with, and many of them probably don't like you very much. Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Okay." Kim replied, opening the doors, holding it open for Shego. Shego walked in, and made her way to the man waiting for them at the podium.

"May I help you?" He inquired, a French accent tingeing his voice.

"Table for two."

"Do you have a reservation?"

Shego hesitated for a moment. Kim saw that, and answered for her.

"It should be under the name "Possible"."

The man's eyes widened and a small smile crept onto his lips. "Ah! Of course, Miss Possible." He walked out from behind the podium, starting to walk away. "Follow me, please, and I shall take you to your table."

Shego looked at Kim, surprise in your eyes. "How'd you know?"

Kim shrugged. "I didn't."

The man led them to a more secluded part of the restaurant, and motioned at the table. "Here we are. May I interest you in some drinks?"

They sat down opposite each other, then looked at him. "Uhm…." Kim began, before Shego cut her off.

"Bring us a bottle of your finest red wine." She said, ignoring the scathing glance Kim gave her.

The man tipped his head. "Of course, ma'am." He started to walk away, before Kim called after him.

"Wait! Where are the menus?"

The man turned around, a small smile on his lips. "There is no need for a menu, Ms. Possible. Your meals have already been arranged." He turned around once more, and exited the room.

Kim looked at Shego, unease in her eyes. "I don't really like the sound of that…."

Shego shook her head. "Nope….me either…."

"So…now what?"

Shego sat back in her chair, her eyes closed for a moment. "Now? We wait."

* * *

><p>The man came back a few minutes later, a tray in his hand. He set the tray down on a table next to them, and placed a bottle of expensive red wine on the table. Then, he took two wine glasses off the tray, setting one in front of each woman.<p>

"Will there be anything else, ma'am?" He asked snootily, his brows raised.

"Who ordered our dinners?" Kim asked, already knowing she wouldn't get an answer out of him.

He grinned, and shook his head. "I do not know, ma'am."

Kim sighed in defeat. "Fine. That'll be all…." She strained her neck to see his nametag. "Jeeves. That'll be all, Jeeves."

He nodded, and left them once more.

Shego grabbed the bottle of wine, grabbing a corkscrew off the table. She twisted the cork out, and set it next to her. She poured the wine into both glasses, then set aside the bottle. She took her own glass, and raised it to her lips.

"Wait!" Kim said. Shego paused, about to take a sip. "We don't know if the wine's been tampered with!"

To her horror, Shego grinned, and took a sip of the wine. She squished it around in her mouth, her eyes contemplating before she swallowed. She looked at Kim, who was still staring at her, horrified.

"What?" She asked innocently, trying not to laugh.

"But…that…"

Shego rolled her eyes, taking another sip. "Princess, I was an evil villainess for how long? Do you know how many times I've almost been poisoned by some competitor?" She shook her head, grinning. "I may not have my plasma, but I still can tell when a drink's been poisoned. It's safe." She set her glass down, frowning. "Besides, I don't think our adversary wants us dead. Not yet at least."

Kim glared at her lover. "You could have just said that BEFORE scaring me half to death…"

Shego smiled weakly. "I know….I'm sorry."

"It's fine…" Kim replied, still shaken. She picked up her own glass, and took a ginger sip. "So….uh….what do you think our dinners are going to be?"

Shego shook her head. "No clue. And honestly, I don't really want to know. Do you?"

"No." Kim looked at the rest of the room, taking it in. "Tell me….is it always so empty?"

Shego shook her head. "It didn't use to be. But, then again, that was how many years ago…" She blinked, fighting back more memories. "It doesn't matter."

"I'm getting sick of waiting…" Kim murmured, sipping her wine. "I want to find Mom, and get out of here. I don't like it."

"I know." Shego sat up, looking past Kim. "Dinner's here."

* * *

><p>Jeeves came back up to them, another tray resting on his hand. Two plates with lids on top sat on the tray. He placed a plate in front of each woman, then stepped back .<p>

"Bon appetite, ladies." He said before walking away before they could ask him any questions.

They looked at their plates for a while, unsure of what the best course of action would be. Finally, Shego looked up at Kim, her eyes betraying the fear she felt inside.

She grasped the handle of the lid, and looked at Kim. "Ready?"

Kim grasped her own lid, and nodded slowly. "Ready."

They both lifted them off at the same time. And they both screamed at the same time.

* * *

><p>Shego couldn't look away from the object on her plate. She felt her stomach churn, and her muscles tense in revulsion.<p>

On her plate lay a picture. A picture of Agent Johnson of Global Justice. Agent Johnson, who three years ago was knocked unconscious by Shego herself. Agent Johnson, who almost four years ago raped Shego at the command of her own siblings.

Agent Johnson, who stared up at her, his picture never changing, but seeming to laugh at her.

She shuddered, trying to fight back the memories of the horrible night that Johnson had taken from her what she would not willingly give up. She felt the pain of the injuries he inflicted. She felt the emotional turmoil that had taken place for so long afterwards. She knew she would see him in her nightmares once again.

* * *

><p>Kim stared down at her plate, horrified, another scream stopped in her throat. "Oh my God…" she whispered. "oh my God…oh my God….oh my God…" She kept muttering, rocking back and forth. "Oh my God…."<p>

On Kim's plate lay a picture as well. Hers was of her mother. The red-headed elder woman was in a dark room, her hands tied behind her back. She was on the floor on her knees, unseen hands forcing her to look at the camera. Her skin was slashed and her face bruised. In her eyes, Kim could see the fear and horror that she couldn't even imagine.

"Mom…" Kim whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh my God…" She looked up at Shego, who was still staring at her own plate. "S…Sara?"

Shego forced herself to look away from her plate, and up at Kim. "Ye…yeah?"

Kim picked up the picture on her plate, and handed it to her, her hand shaking. Shego took it, and looked at it. Her face went white. "My God…"

"He…hurt her…" Kim whispered, horror in her eyes. "He hurt her….Sara, he hurt her…"

"I…I see." Shego replied, turning the picture over in her hands. "Wait…there's writing on the back."

Kim looked up at her, her eyes shining with tears. "What does it say?"

Shego paused, hesitant, before replying. "It says….Dear Ms. Possible, as you can see, your mother is enjoying our hospitality. I've been extra careful to take special care of her….and will continue to do so. You have a chance to save her, however. The next location I want you to go to is on the back of Ms. Go's picture. And remember, Ms. Possible…." She stopped, not wanting to finish the note.

Kim stared at her. "Well?"

She swallowed hard, and continued. "Remember that you have more than one member of your family that you care about." She dropped the note, and stared at the pictures once more. "It's signed, 'Sir'."

"He….he can't go after the rest of my family." Kim said, horrified. "He just…can't."

Shego picked up the picture of Agent Johnson, and turned it over quickly, not looking at the face on the other side. She read the location, and swore loudly.

"What?" Kim asked, worried even more.

"We're…..apparently going to go visit…an old friend."


	10. Labyrinth

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

A/N: Update! Woo…

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>Drew Lipsky hadn't seen Shego or Kim Possible for over five years. He couldn't have, since he had spent those five years in a GJ prison. But, he was finally out, released by technicality.<p>

He had given up being a villain, as he definitely didn't want to go back to prison. Too many long nights….too many burly men….he shuddered even thinking about the lack of hygiene in that place.

He hadn't done anything to warrant a visit from any heroes. So, he was pretty damn surprised when Kim Possible and her companion came crashing through the window.

* * *

><p>Kim landed on the floor, the rope she had tethered herself to trailing behind her. She unhooked it from her belt, and waited for Shego to catch up to her. When she finally did, they both looked at Drew, who just kept staring at them in shock.<p>

Finally, he seemed to recover, and he frowned, his brows furrowed. "Kim Possible? What have I done to deserve a visit from you?" he looked towards the air vents, and frowned even more. "And where is that blonde buffoon?" Then he looked at the women next to Kim. "And who the hell is this?"

Shego growled, automatically going to light her hands with emerald flame. Then, she remembered that she no longer had her powers, and dropped her hands back down to her side. She faced Drakken, and grinned her trademark sarcastic grin. "Don't recognize me, do you Dr. D?"

Drakken stared at her, his eyes growing wider with every passing second. He walked up closer to her, studying her features. "No….it couldn't be…." He looked into her eyes, his expression puzzled. "Shego?"

"Hello, Dr. D." She said, crossing her arms. "Miss me?"

He just continued to stare at her, his mind working to fill in the blanks. "What….what happened to you?" He cocked his head, searching for familiar aspects of her appearance. "You don't….look like you."

Shego shrugged, trying to pass it off as indifference. "I had an accident. That's all you need to know. Now, if you don't mind…Kimmie and I have business to attend to." She looked at Kim, and nodded. "Kim?"

Kim walked up to Drakken, and stared at him. "Why did Sir want us to come here?"

Drakken turned his attention to the young red-head, obviously confused. "Who?"

"Sir. You know, creepy voice, no name…" She glared at him, getting irritated. "He told us to come here. Why."

Drakken scratched his head, still confused. "I honestly have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Possible…"

Kim growled, and grabbed the front of his shirt, slamming his back into the wall behind him. "Dammit Drakken, stop lying!"

"Kim!" Shego said, grabbing Kim's wrist. "He isn't lying. Trust me. I spent how many years with the man, I know when he's lying and when he isn't. He honestly has no clue what you're talking about."

Kim looked at Shego, distrust still in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Shego nodded, her eyes staring into Kim's own. "Yes."

Kim looked down at the floor as she released Drakken. "Sorry."

Drakken looked at the two women, still in shock. "Wait. So….can someone explain what's going on here?"

Shego stepped in before Kim could answer. "Dr. Possible has been kidnapped."

Drakken frowned. "James has been kidnapped?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "No, Dr. D. The other Dr. Possible."

Realization finally shone in Drakken's eyes. "Anne? Someone kidnapped Anne?"

"Yeah."

"Who the fuck who do that?" Drakken exclaimed, actually angered.

Shego shrugged. "Some guy who calls himself 'Sir'. We have no clue who he is, no clue where he is, and no clue why he keeps fucking with us." She pulled out the two photographs that they had been served at the Bermuda Triangle, and handed them to Drakken, face down. "We were given these at the Bermuda Triangle."

Drakken read the messages on the pictures, then turned them over to see the pictures. He gasped in horror at the image of Dr. Possible. "Oh…my God." He turned his attention to Shego's picture. "Who…is this?"

"Who is who?" Kim asked, straining her neck to see who he was talking about.

Shego grabbed the picture out of Drakken's hand, and stuffed it in her pocket. "Nobody." She tried to turn their attention back to the task at hand. "Anyway, any idea why Sir told us to come to you?"

Drakken scratched his head again, thinking. "Maybe…" He walked over to the computer screen on his wall, and turned it on. "I got an e-mail earlier….didn't read it because there was an attached video, and videos eat up a lot of memory." He called up the video, and stood back. "Let's check it out, though…"

The screen went black as the video expanded. Cold laughter filled the room. "_Hello, Team Storm. I see you have found my next clue, yes?"_

Kim shuddered, and Shego wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to reassure her.

"_Congratulations for making it this far. As you can tell, your good friend, Dr. Drakken, has no clue what's going on, so please do not take your anger out on him. He's just another pawn in this glorious game._

_ "Ms. Possible, your mother would like to say hello. She would do it in person, but…" _the voice laughed, _"she's in a bit of a bind at the moment."_

"Bastard…" Kim growled lowly, her hands clenching into fists.

_"Now, on to the next order of business, shall we? I have hidden a device in Dr. Drakken's lair. Since I am sure none of you have found it, I shall tell you where it is. It is currently hidden underneath the good doctor's bed. I shall give you two minutes to retrieve it."_

Kim looked at Shego, who nodded and ran off to Drakken's bedroom. Drakken just stood there, dumbfounded.

A minute later, Shego came back, a strange mechanical device in her arms. She set it down on the floor, and looked at Kim. "I have no clue what this thing is."

"_Are you back yet? I hope so, because I'm starting whether you're ready or not. The device that lies before you is what I call 'the labyrinth.' Somewhere hidden inside the labyrinth is the next clue to find Dr. Possible._

_ "However, be warned. Getting to that clue is not going to be easy. Trust me._

"_I bid you all ado, Team Storm. Good luck."_

The screen went blue, and the voice disappeared. The three people staring at it kept on staring, until Kim finally snapped out of it.

"Drakken, turn the computer off, and get some tools. I want to get inside this fucking thing, and I want to get that clue without getting into some kind of trouble." She said, kneeling down next to the device.

Drakken turned the screen off, and ran off to get the tools. Shego knelt down next to Kim, and made her look at her. "Kim."

She didn't respond. In her eyes, Shego could see a storm building, and that scared her deeply. "Kim!" Still no response. Shego grabbed Kim's shoulders, and shook them. "Dammit, Kim!"

"Stop." Kim murmured, looking down at the floor. "Please, stop."

Shego let go, and sighed. "Kim, I don't want you trying to open that thing. Let's take it back with us, get the Tweebs and the others to open it. We don't know what's inside there, okay?"

"I'm not waiting." She looked up at Shego, seemingly calm. "Every second I waste is a second closer to my mom getting killed. I'm not wasting time, Sara. I'm opening it."

Drakken returned with the tools, and handed them to Kim. "Here…" he said, still in shock.

"Thanks, Dr. D." She placed the tools on the floor, and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She picked up a screwdriver, and picked up the device. "Help me find a screw, or an opening, or something…"

The three of them looked and looked, but they couldn't find anything. It was just a completely smooth cube, nothing but steel and corners.

"Fuck." Kim growled, throwing the screwdriver down. She picked up the device again, and threw it against the floor, praying that that would do something. To her surprise, it did.

The device sprang open, the sides and top coming apart around the bottom piece. Inside of the device were five boxes.

"What..the fuck…" Shego whispered, staring at the boxes. She picked one up, and studied it. "Do…we..open these?"

"Yeah." Kim picked up one, and opened it. She looked into it and frowned, turning the box upside down above her hand. A flash of silver escaped the box, landing on her hand. She held the object up to the light, and grimaced. "What the hell?"

Shego looked at what Kim was holding, and felt her blood go cold.

In Kim's hand was a razor blade, flecked with crimson spots on the edge.

Shego took the blade from Kim, and stared at it, horrified. She had no doubt that it was the same razor that she had hidden in their bathroom back in Middleton.

"Shego? Does it mean anything to you?" Kim asked, staring at her lover's horrified face.

She shook her head slowly, trying to appear unaffected. "No…nothing at all."

Kim kept looking at her, not oblivious to how the blade was affecting her girlfriend. She decided to not pursue it at that moment though, and turned back to the box. "Open your box."

Shego nodded, slipping the razor blade into her pocket quickly. Then, she turned her attention to the box in her other hand. She hesitated, staring at the seemingly unthreatening box, before finally biting back her fear, and opening the box.

She grimaced at the contents inside, and handed the box to Kim.

Kim looked inside, and sighed. Inside was another picture, this one of the Go Family. It seemed to have been taken right after the children were hit by the rainbow comet. Kim smiled grimly as she noticed the scowling image of a young Betty Director in the corner of the picture, her features unchanged by the comet.

"Well…okay." Kim set the box down, and grabbed another one. She opened it, and scowled. Inside was the Possible family picture, taken only a year ago.

"Your turn." Kim muttered, handing a box to Shego. She took it, opening it cautiously. Inside was a small flask, filled with clear liquid. She picked it up, holding it to the light so she could see it better.

"What is it?" Kim asked, staring at the small bottle. "Water?"

Shego opened the bottle, and took a hesitant sip. Her face scrunched up for a moment, and she swallowed, tasting the familiar liquid slide down her throat. "No. Rum."

"Why…" Kim started to say, before shaking her head. "Never mind."

They looked down into the device, staring at the last box.

"Who opens it?" Shego asked, suddenly getting scared.

Kim reached in, picking up the box. "I do."

She slowly opened the box, terrified to see what was inside. When she finally got it open, she looked inside hesitantly. A gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it?" Shego asked, concerned. Kim handed her the box wordlessly, staring at the floor.

Shego looked inside, and gasped as well.

Inside was an address, written on the bottom of the box in what only could be blood.


	11. Emerald

Disclaimer: Johnson is mine. Nothing else is.

A/N: well then. Okay, so some people have been commenting that Storm is a lot darker than Unexpected was. This is very true. Maybe some of the darkness is unnecessary, I can admit that. But, I have chosen to make Storm dark, and it will continue to be. This isn't a happy story; it was never meant to be. It was meant to be a continuation of Unexpected, and it is.

Some of you have also commented on the themes of drinking and self-injury that are present in this story. Many seem to be troubled and disturbed by those themes. Good. They are supposed to be disturbing. I chose to go this direction for a reason, and that reason was to show that Shego and Kim are vulnerable. Shego isn't a superhero anymore, she's a person with human feelings. Both Storm and Unexpected have exposed her vulnerable side. While I may have made my characters OOC, I don't believe that I've twisted them beyond recognition.

I guess that's all for now….

-Flame

* * *

><p>Middleton was calm at night. No traffic, no lights, no people. Just silence and peace, something that was the direct opposite of what Shego and Kim were feeling.<p>

Shego had made Kim come home for the night. They needed rest, no matter how much Kim protested. So, after much persuasion and promises, Shego had managed to convince Kim to come home and sleep.

So, Kim was in bed, sleeping uneasily. Shego had lied in bed with her for a few hours, but hadn't bothered to even try to sleep. She didn't want to.

Once she was sure Kim was deep in sleep, she slipped out from underneath the covers, and out of the room.

She made her way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She rummaged in the cupboards, and pulled out the bottle of Bacardi. She didn't bother grabbing a soda to mix it with, instead twisting off the cap and taking a long gulp directly from the bottle itself. She grimaced and coughed, hating the bitter taste of the rum. She pretended it was water, and took another long swig of the liquor, swallowing as she drank.

She coughed once more, and set the bottle down on the counter. She felt her head start to buzz, and started to get dizzy. She couldn't help but smile as she embraced the feeling of drunkenness.

Her hand grasped the bottle once more, and she brought it back up to her lips, taking one more gulp before twisting the cap back on, and putting the bottle back in its proper place.

She closed the cabinet, and stumbled out of the kitchen, her senses dulled by the liquor she had ingested. She somehow made her way to the bathroom, and crawled into the bathtub.

Her hand found its way into her pocket, and her fingers fumbled as she closed them around the razorblade she had slipped in there during their time in Drakken's lair. She pulled the blade out, and looked at it. She held it up to the light, watching as the metal shined.

She put the blade on the side of the tub, and pulled the picture of Agent Bryan Johnson out of her other pocket. She stared at his image, hardly believing that her worst nightmare was once again being thrust upon her.

"_I'm going to make you scream…" _she could hear him whisper. "_you know that don't you?"_

She shuddered, the photograph slipping from her fingers, landing between her legs on the floor of the tub.

"_My, you are pretty…" he whispered in her ear, his breath against her cheek, "such beauty for a green girl….tell me, does having that weird glow give you some kind of kinky power? Seems like it would…"_

"Shut up…" She whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. "Shut up, you're not real….you're not real..."

"_Oh, but I am, sweetheart…." His fingers trailed along her jaw tenderly, almost lovingly, "I really am…"_

"I said, SHUT UP!" She grabbed the blade off the edge of the tub, and drug it along wrist sharply. The whispers in her ear disappeared, as did the feeling of his touch against her body.

She dropped the blade in her hand, and started sobbing. She couldn't even feel the cut on her wrist, though she did feel her hand and arm grow warm and wet.

She leaned back, her head against the tile wall, breathing deeply. She closed her eyes, fighting off the last remnants of the hallucination.

She opened her eyes, and stared at the ceiling. She was feeling dizzy and faint, something she knew was bad, but she didn't care. She knew she should take a look at the injury she had inflicted on herself, but she was afraid to. She could feel the blood leaving her body, and knew that if she didn't take care of it soon, she would lose consciousness.

She looked down at her wrist. A deep slash ran from one side to the other. Blood poured out from the cut. It ran down her hand and arm, staining her pale skin crimson. She cocked her head, staring at the scarlet liquid as it pooled beneath her.

Her eyelids started to droop, and she had to fight to keep her eyes from closing all the way. She could feel the abyss pulling at her, trying to push her into darkness. She wanted to give into it, oh did she want to. But, she couldn't….she just couldn't.

She pulled herself into a standing position, stumbling as dizziness hit her full blast. She almost fell over, but managed to grab the shower curtain in time. After a few moments, she was able to let go of it. Streaks of crimson were left on the curtain, but she dismissed it as unimportant for that moment.

She stepped out of the tub, and leaned against the sink, closing her eyes for just a moment. Once she had gotten her strength back, she straightened, and looked down into the sink. A wave of nausea hit her, and she fought back the vomit she was sure she was going to unleash. She somehow managed to keep it down, and looked in the mirror. She looked like crap.

She used her other hand to turn on the cold water, and thrust her injured wrist underneath the faucet. She hissed as the water burned and stung the cut, burning even as it washed away the blood that continued to pour out of the wound.

She kept it under the water for a few minutes, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. The pain was finally starting to set in, and she was realizing how serious of an injury she had inflicted upon herself.

When she figured it was okay, she turned off the water, and examined the wound. She winced as she saw how deep she had cut. She knew that she should get it stitched up, but there was no way she was going to. If she did, it would have to be done by herself.

She bent down, and pulled a first aid kit from underneath the sink. She opened it, and pulled out a needle and thread, along with a Vicodin that she had left over from a past injury. She popped open the bottle of Vicodin, and swallowed a pill or two. She hoped it would be enough as she mopped the blood off her arm, and prepared herself to stitch the cut.

She threaded the needle, and pulled the cut together so that it was sealed. Then, she plunged the needle into her skin, and started in a cross-stitch pattern. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she stitched. It hurt like fucking hell.

She finished a few minutes later, and disposed of the needle and thread. Then, she turned her attention to the carnage she had left behind.

Blood streaked the tub and curtain. The floor of the tub was stained crimson, pooled in several places.

"Fuck…" She whispered. "Fuck…fuck…fuck…"

She grabbed a rag and turned the tub on. She scrubbed the tiles and floor of the tub, using all her force to get rid of every last trace of the evidence. It took her a while, but eventually, every last stain was gone.

Lastly, she picked up the razorblade and picture of Agent Johnson. The razorblade, she put back into her pocket. Then, she took her clothes off, since they were covered in blood.

The picture. She took a lighter out of the first aid kit, and flicked it on. She held the flame up to the picture, and held it as it caught fire. After a moment, she dropped it in the sink, and waited for it to burn out before running the water to get rid of the ashes.

She took her clothes, and stuffed them in a trash bag, then took the bag out to their garbage can outside.

After all that was over, she went back inside, wrapped a bandage around the stitches, and got changed into pants and a sweatshirt. Then, she climbed back into bed, wrapping her arms around Kim.

She didn't fall asleep for a while.

* * *

><p>Kim woke up hours later, only to find herself facing Shego.<p>

She smiled softly, and laid there, waiting for Shego to wake up. She let her thoughts wander, thinking about all that they had to do that day….what they had to achieve.

"Morning, Princess…" she heard Shego whisper. She looked at her, and smiled again.

"Morning, Sara." She placed her hand on Shego's jaw, and kissed her softly. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…." Shego muttered, turning over so that she was facing the other way.

Kim softly stroked Shego's raven hair, strands winding around her fingers. "I love you…" She paused, seeing something in Shego's hair. She stopped stroking it, and instead stared at the strands that were in her hand.

"Love you too…." Shego paused when she didn't hear Kim respond. "Kim? You okay?"

Kim stared at the hair for a few more seconds before answering. "Uhm…yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She let go of Shego's hair, and laid back down, her eyes shining with disbelief.

In Shego's raven hair, Kim had seen something she hadn't seen for over three years. Something she thought she would never see again.

Strands of pale green.


	12. Slide

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, other than Kazuki. Oh, and the idea.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay….had a hellish couple of weeks.

I hope you all enjoy!

-Flame

* * *

><p>They were back at the Bushido Factory once more.<p>

The address had led them there, and as always, they went where they were called to.

"Do we just go right in?" Shego asked, crouching down on the roof of the building. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, though that didn't stop Kim from staring at the green strands that stood out to her.

Kim looked away from her hair, and nodded. "Yeah. Be careful, though. We don't know what kind of stuff he has planned in there for us."

Shego nodded thoughtfully, and pulled out a tube of lipstick from her pocket. She pressed a button, and a thin red laser came out of the end. She aimed it at the roof, and cut a neat square out of the steel. She then turned the laser off, and pulled the square away. "Okay. We're in." She turned to Kim. "Rope?"

Kim nodded, handing the rope in her hand to Shego. Shego then tied one end to a grate, and pulled it sharply, checking to see if it would hold. It did, and she sighed.

"Ready?"

"I suppose." Kim grabbed the rope, and looked at Shego. "see you at the bottom." Then, she jumped down, holding onto the rope, climbing down it quickly. Once she was down, Shego followed.

Her feet hit the floor, and she let go of the rope. "Now what?"

"Now?" Kim looked around. "I don't really know. Look around, I guess…" She took a look at her girlfriend. "Aren't you hot? It's a little warm to be wearing a long sleeve shirt, isn't it?"

Shego shrugged, seemingly careless. "I wore the catsuit for how many years? That was a lot hotter than this."

Kim just raised her eyebrows, and turned her attention to something else. "There's something over there…."

"Where?"

Kim pointed at the corner. "Over there…."

Shego looked over at where Kim was pointing. "What is it?"

Kim shrugged. "No clue." She started to walk away. "But, we're going to find out…"

Shego followed Kim over to the object of their curiosity. The object was covered with a tarp, which Shego grabbed and ripped off in one swift and fluid motion. She stood back, and looked at what she had uncovered.

"What…is it?"

Kim took a close look. "Uhmmm…..some kind of chair?"

"No shit, Sherlock…" Shego said, inspecting the chair. "But, what does it do?" She leaned down, noticing a note pinned to a seat cushion. She grabbed it, holding it up to eye-level. "Sit here…" She looked at Kim, her eyebrows raised. "He wants us to sit on this? Really?"

Kim shrugged, and went to sit on it. Shego held out her arm, blocking her, shaking her head. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting…" Kim replied, confused.

"You don't find this suspicious…at all?" Shego asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course I do!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes blazing. "But, I need to find my mom. So, if that arrogant bastard wants me to sit, I'm going to sit!"

With that, she moved Shego out of the way, and sat down. She looked up at Shego, expectantly. "Well?"

Shego shrugged. "I dunno…I thought something was going to happen!"

"Well…." Kim stood up. "Sit."

"Why?"

Kim sighed irritably. "Just do it…."

"Fine…" Shego muttered, sitting down on the chair. "Now what?"

"Now…" Kim said, "I sit on you!" she sat down on Shego's lap, and grinned randomly. Almost immediately, the chair dipped backwards, and sent the two women sliding down a chute behind them.

* * *

><p>They hit the ground below them hard.<p>

Shego sat up after a moment, groaning, rubbing her head. "What…the…fuck…." She looked at Kim, who hadn't gotten up yet. "Princess?"

Kim didn't respond. Shego felt her heart stop for a moment as she leaned over, her hand resting on Kim's shoulder. "Kimmie?"

Kim groaned softly, stirring. Shego let out a sigh of relief, and sat back. "Goddamn….you scared me there, Princess."

"What…happened?" Kim moaned, curling up into a ball. Shego shrugged, looking around.

"We…fell." She looked up, seeing the chute they had slid down. "A slide…."

"A slide?" Kim asked, looking up. "What the fuck?"

"That's what I said…" Shego said, looking closer at Kim. "Fuck, Kim….you're bleeding!"

Kim reached up, touching her head softly. "I am?" She pulled her hand away, inspecting the sticky crimson that stained it. "Huh…I am."

"No shit." Shego pulled a handkerchief from her back pocket, and wiped Kim's forehead softly.

"So….what now?" Kim asked, looking around the room they had landed in.

"Now?" Shego stood up, wincing as a bolt of pain hit her. Once it had passed, she looked around. "Now, we search this place, I guess…." She absently rubbed her wrist, feeling her stitches through her shirt. She was fairly certain she had torn a few of them during the fall, and knew it was only a certain amount of time before the bandage covering them would be soaked with her blood.

She started searching the room, Kim doing the same. It didn't take them long to realize that there was absolutely nothing in the room, other than themselves and an air vent.

"Fuck!" Shego growled, sitting down.

"Yeah…" Kim said, sitting down next to her.

"I just….just…" Shego muttered, running her hands through her hair. Kim watched her, paying attention to how the strands of pale green were starting to stand out. "I dunno…"

"Hey….Sara? Do you feel….different?" Kim asked softly. Shego looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I..don't know…." Kim said, deciding not to push it any further. If the green hair was just a figment of her imagination, she didn't want to get her lover's hopes up.

"I feel…fine." Shego responded, closing her eyes. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Shego's eyes opened quickly. "That…that sweet smell…."

Kim felt her eyes start to slide shut. "Yeah…now I do…"

"Fuck…" Shego moaned, her eyes closed. She slid to the floor, groaning. "Fuck….."

Kim wanted to respond, but was already too far gone. She kicked herself mentally for not seeing this situation happening.

Then, just black.


	13. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Well, other than Kazuki, Johnson, and Sir.

A/N: Well…I'm sorry this is short. I know that it needs to be longer, and I really am sorry. But, I needed to end the chapter where I ended it…..just because cliffhangers are just so much fun.

Please, Review, Read, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Dammit Wade, where are they?" Ron demanded, slamming his fist down on the genius' computer desk.<p>

"Calm down, would you?" The younger man said angrily. "I'm trying to find them, okay!"

"Well, find them faster!"

Wade turned around in his chair, and glared at Ron coldly. "I can't possibly go any faster than I am right now, Ronald. Now, go get me a soda, and shut your trap, so I can do my job!"

"Find them." Ron said, walking out of the room. "I'm going to go get a drink. Be back later."

Wade watched the older man leave, and sighed loudly. "What are you going to do if I can't find them, Ron?"

Ron froze in the doorway, his hand clenching the doorframe. "Then I'll find them. One way or another. But you will find them." He started walking again. "You always do."

* * *

><p>"Bartender!" Ron yelled, raising his hand. "Wild Turkey on the rocks!"<p>

"Yessir." The bartender said, pulling out a tumbler and a bottle of whiskey. He placed a few ice cubes in the tumbler, then opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount of liquor in the glass. He set it in front of Ron, then went back to his business, cleaning other glasses.

Ron picked up the tumbler, gulping back a swallow of the alcohol. He felt it burn his throat, and sighed softly.

"Goddammit, KP….where are you?" He muttered to himself. In his pocket, Rufus squirmed, trying to peek out.

"Cheese?" The naked mole rat asked quietly, looking up at his master's eyes.

"Don't have any, little buddy…" Ron replied, looking straight. He took another swallow of the whiskey, wishing he was already drunk.

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me…." Anne Possible asked, staring up at the dark man who sat in front of her.<p>

"What do I want from you?" He replied, a grim smile on his face. "Why, from you personally, I want absolutely nothing."

"Then why am I here?"

His smile grew wider, and he folded his hands in his lap, leaning back in his chair. "Bait, Dr. Possible. You're acting as bait."

"Bait?" Anne's eyes went wide. "You're after my daughter!"

"Indeed, Dr. Possible." He turned his attention to his computer screen. "Kazuki!"

The Asian man's voice came over a speaker. "Yes, Sir?"

"Progress report?"

"They're still unconscious, Sir. Shall I send him in?

"Yes, Kazuki. Keep me updated." The man turned back to Dr. Possible, who was staring at him in horror.

"What are you planning to do to my daughter and Shego?" She demanded, her hands clenched into fists.

"Oh….nothing much. Just….going to give them a bit of a wake-up call…."

* * *

><p>When Kim came to, she was aware of two things.<p>

First thing was that she was sitting down on something hard and cold.

The second thing was that she couldn't see.

She tried to lift her hands and pull the blindfold from her eyes, but found that her wrists were bound behind the chair she was sitting on. She could feel the rope chafe her skin as she struggled against the bonds.

"It's no use." She heard a voice say. She stopped struggling, and listened. "I'm a master at knots. You won't be getting out of that anytime soon."

"You seem to underestimate me." Kim remarked, rotating her wrists slowly, still trying to loosen the knots.

A cold chuckle. "Au contraire, my little red-headed vixen. I know all too well what you are capable of."

"Who are you?" Kim demanded, her head twisting around, trying to shake the blindfold from her eyes. The man laughed again.

"Who I am is unimportant, Ms. Possible. What is important is whether or not you're going to give me what I want."

Kim growled softly. "And what is it that you want?"

"You."

"What?" Kim exclaimed loudly, her hands balling up into fists.

"You heard me. I've wanted you for over three years now...and I expect to get what I want."

Kim felt him put his hands on her shoulders. She growled, and kicked up blindly, hoping to at least make contact. A surprised groan made her smile. The hands disappeared from her shoulders.

"Fucking bitch…." She heard him mutter. Then, she felt him grab her ankles, and bound them to the leg of the chair. "Guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way…"

She felt his hands grope behind her head, untying the knot on the blindfold that covered her eyes. It fell into her lap, and she looked up at her captor.

"You…." She breathed, shocked.

* * *

><p>Shego moaned softly as she heard the sounds of Kim talking to someone. "…Princess?"<p>

"Get away from me you cretin!" She heard Kim exclaim. "Fuck you!"

"K…Kimmie?" Shego muttered, opening her eyes, but seeing only black. She tried to lift her hands up to her face to remove whatever it was that was covering her eyes, but found that her hands were tied behind whatever it was that she was sitting on.

"Damn you!" Kim yelled. Shego gritted her teeth, trying not to imagine whatever it was that the stranger was doing to her lover. The images came anyway, and she had to fight them back. She didn't want to see them.

"Kim…" She whispered, afraid.

"Hear that?" She heard a man say softly. "Sounds like little miss Go is finally back in the land of the living."

"You stay away from her." Shego heard Kim say coldly. The man laughed. A chill went down Shego's spine as she the familiarity of the laugh hit her. She couldn't place it just yet, but she knew that she knew whoever it was that was tormenting her Kim.

"But, she has had to have missed me over the years…..don't you think?" She could feel the man coming closer, and she clenched her fists, shutting her eyes. She felt his hand cup her jaw softly. "I mean, I sure missed her…."

"No…." Shego whispered, realization hitting her. "No…no…" Her nightmares came rushing back into her mind, and she could feel the injuries of the past start to ache once more.

"Oh, yes…" Brian Johnson said, removing the blindfold from Shego's eyes.


	14. Energy

Disclaimer: Kazuki, Sir, and Johnson are mine. So is the story and ideas. Nothing else is though.

A/N: Wow…..I mean….wow…..

Well, this chapter….it wasn't easy to write. Not at all, really. I'm still in shock, actually….

For some reason, I foresee hate mail…lots and lots of hate mail…

-Flame

* * *

><p>For Shego, it was like being plunged back into an unending nightmare.<p>

In her mind, she was transported back to the night it happened; the night that whatever innocence she had left had been ripped from her. The night that it had all began.

She shivered as his fingers brushed against her cheek. He smiled at her reaction, looking at Kim with an evil glint in his eyes. Kim glared at him, her heart beating against her chest.

"Get the fuck away from her, you monster!" Kim demanded angrily, struggling against the ropes that bound her.

Johnson shook his head, his grin growing wider. "I'd rather not. See, this little bitch and I still have unfinished business. So, I'm gonna take care of her." His hand traced her jaw line gently, almost lovingly. "Of course, you could always just give me what I want, Possible….then, maybe I'd consider leaving her alone." He shrugged. "Your choice."

Kim looked at Shego for a few moments, seeing the fear and horror in her gaze. "What do you want from us?"

Johnson twirled his fingers in Shego's hair, his eyebrows rising when he saw the streaks of pale green. "What is this?..." He began, before Kim cut him off.

"I said, what do you want?"

He let go of Shego's hair, and looked back at Kim. "I already told you, Kimberly. I want you. I want to take you. I don't think I can get much more clear than that, can I?"

Shego's eyes grew wide with horror. "Kim, no!" She looked at Johnson, trying to swallow her fear. "Don't you touch her, you fucker!"

Johnson just laughed, and looked at Kim. "Refuse me, and I'll hurt Shego worse than I ever have before. And believe me, I really will." He cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You understand?"

Kim swallowed, and looked at the floor. "I…I understand." She looked up at Shego, trying to convey her feelings into her gaze. "I'm sorry." Then, she looked at Johnson, and nodded. "I'll do it. Just leave Shego alone."

"KIM!" Shego yelled, struggling against her own bonds. "NO!"

Johnson smiled, nodding. "I figured you'd come to your senses…." He walked over to Kim, and kneeled down. "I'm going to untie you now. You will not fight me. If you do, I will hurt her. I don't think you want that." He untied the rope that bound her ankles, then went behind her, and untied the rope on her wrists. She started to get up, but he shook his head. "Wait!" He pulled a pair of handcuffs out from his back pocket, and shook them in front of her. Then, he grabbed her wrists, and slapped the handcuffs on, closing them tightly. "There we go….now, get up." He wrenched her from her seat, and pushed her towards the wall.

Kim hit the wall hard, and groaned softly. Then, she looked over at Shego, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Shego watched as Johnson manhandled her lover, and bit her lip. It was like the nightmares that she had at least once a week were turning into reality, and she couldn't handle it. She retreated into herself, trying to hide from the events that were happening in front of her.

Johnson smiled at Kim as he started to unbutton his shirt. "You know, when I was asked to help Sir out with his little plan, I wasn't sure we would ever get this far." His smile grew wider. "I'm sure glad it did."

"You're a monster…" Kim whispered, trying to push aside the dread that filled her heart.

"I know." He walked over to her, and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. His fingers went underneath the hem and pulled it off of her, tossing it aside. He looked at her torso, and smiled shark-like. "Damn. Even more beautiful than I could have guessed." He looked pointedly at her jeans. "Lose them."

She shook her head quickly, fear filling her mind. He sighed, and pointed over at Shego. "You really want me to mess her up?" He laughed as he saw Shego's horrified look. "I think I've already fucked her enough as it is." He looked into Kim's eyes. "Don't you?"

She winced as his breath washed over her, before nodding her head. Johnson grinned, and nodded as well. "Okay then. Now, lose the pants."

Kim's hands shook as they went down to the front of her jeans. She bit her lip as she unbuttoned her jeans, pulling down the zipper slowly.

"Take them off."

She bit her lip harder as she took the jeans off. Once they were off her body, she threw them over where Johnson had thrown her shirt. Then, she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, and looked at Johnson. She was afraid, yes, but hell if she was just going to let this fucker have his way with her.

"Cocky, eh?" He questioned, shaking his head. "I'll break you of that…."

Kim took that moment to swing her arms around his neck, using the handcuffs to choke off his windpipe. Johnson gasped, before laughing softly. Then, Kim felt a knife at her stomach.

"Let….go…" He gasped, "Or ….I'll gut…you." For added effect, he jabbed the blade harder, so that it actually pierced her flesh. She gasped in surprise and pain, and fell back, taking him with her.

He landed on top of her, and struggled to free himself from the handcuffs that were wrapped around his neck. He managed to break free, and he pinned her arms to the floor above her head, staring down at her.

"Bitch…" He choked out, before using the knife in his hand to slash her face. Kim cried out in pain. The knife had cut her cheek deeply, and blood streamed down her face.

He placed the knife a few feet away from them, then looked back down at Kim, who was wincing in pain. "Now. You're gonna lie there, and not make a sound. You WILL not try another stunt like that. Do you understand?"

She glared up at him, refusing to resign herself to her fate. "I hope you burn in hell."

"Likewise. Now, let's resume our fun, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Shego watched as Johnson leaned down to kiss Kim, who turned her head away from his lips. He forced her to look at him, then slammed his lips into hers. Kim fought at first, then gave up, knowing it was useless.<p>

"_See? You tried to deny that this would ever happen…"_ Shego's subconscious said, "_But, see who's laughing now?"_

"Shut up…" She whispered, closing her eyes, blocking off the images of Johnson and Kim. "Shut up…"

* * *

><p>Kim felt his hands curl around the top of her underpants, and froze. This was really happening.<p>

His hand slipped down into her panties, and he softly stroked the place that only Shego was supposed to have access to. Kim moaned against her will, ashamed of the arousal that she felt.

Johnson grinned evilly. "You like that?"

She shook her head, but the arousal was obvious. Johnson grinned even wider, and twitched his fingers some more. Kim bit her lip so her moan wouldn't be heard, but he heard it anyway.

"Nice…" He said, before claiming her lips once more. As he did that, he found her clit, and rubbed it softly. She moaned loudly, unable to help herself. In her mind, she cursed her weakness. Her hatred for both Johnson and herself grew with every passing moment, and as he played with her, a tear slipped down her cheek.

He kept rubbing, and her breath came shorter and faster. His own arousal kept growing, apparent by the bulge pushing at his own jeans.

Finally, she wasn't able to keep it in any longer, and she cried out as she released. Tears streamed down her face as pleasure washed over her, and she knew that nothing would be the same ever again.

* * *

><p>Shego heard Kim cry out, but forced herself to keep her eyes closed. She didn't want to see whatever it was that Johnson was doing to her lover.<p>

She had heard Kim moaning for some time now, and as each passing second went, Shego felt herself get angrier and angrier. She hadn't been this angry in years.

She closed her eyes tighter, and gritted her teeth. How could he do this to her….to Kim…she wouldn't stand for it!

She felt a familiar rush of energy flow through her veins, and she embraced it with open arms, taking hold of it. She focused, unconsciously clenching her fists.

A familiar heat washed over her, and her eyes flew open as she was finally able to focus the energy into a viable source.

Behind her, her hands became enveloped in emerald flame.


	15. Reaper

Disclaimer: I own Kazuki, Sir, and Johnson. Nothing else, though.

A/N: Well, I got less hate mail than I thought I would….though, more reviews would be helpful…

Anyway, enjoy?

-Flame

* * *

><p>The flames burned through the rope, and Shego stood up quickly, the chair being thrown back.<p>

Johnson looked up quickly, pausing. "What the f…"

Shego went over to him, and grabbed him by the throat. She pulled him off of Kim, slamming him against the wall, causing flakes of plaster to cascade down on them.

"You….you…" he began to say, staring at her other hand, which was completely engulfed in flames. "How?"

"I'm going to kill you, Johnson." She said calmly, breathing in deeply. "I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it. But, first, you're going to tell me who sent you here."

"I…I don't know!" He exclaimed, squirming in her grasp. She tightened her hold around his neck, and he squeaked, afraid.

"Bullshit." She let a flash of flame envelope her hand momentarily, burning his neck. He screamed. The sickly sweet smell of burning flesh filled the air, burning Shego's nose. She glared at him. "Talk!"

"I...I don't know! He said his name was Sir! That's all I know!"

"What did he look like?"

Johnson's face was covered in sweat, and he had tears of pain running from his eyes. "I don't know! I never saw him!"

Shego knew he was telling the truth, but that didn't make her any less angry. "Fine. You're of no use to me."

Johnson paled when he saw the look in Shego's eyes. "Wait! Don't!"

Shego growled, and wrapped both hands around Johnson's throat. She looked into his eyes, and he could see the fire burn behind her sapphire irises.

"Fuck you." She whispered, focusing all the energy into her hands. They became engulfed in flames, and Johnson screamed as they burned his skin. Blisters formed, and burst, and he could feel the fire burn away at his flesh, burning into his throat. Everything was burning.

Shego felt her own body burn, as if millions of cigarettes were being put out all over her skin. She forced herself to ignore the pain, instead focusing on destroying the low-life scum she held in her hands.

She growled, and let the fire burn hotter. The flames cast an eerie green glow over her face, and as Johnson let himself slip away into unconsciousness, he could see the hate burning in her eyes.

Johnson went limp in her hands, but she didn't stop. She just let the fire continue burning, a crooked smile on her face.

"Sara!"

Shego didn't hear her. She continued to grin, sending burst after burst of plasma into the dead man's body.

"Sara!" Kim grabbed her shoulder, and wrenched her away from Johnson's smoking body. "Sara, stop!"

"Let go of me!" Shego growled, pushing Kim away. She turned back to Johnson, and was about to pick him back up, before Kim tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms to the floor. Her handcuffs jangled as they stretched, the cuffs cutting into Kim's wrists painfully.

"Sara! Snap out of it!" Kim yelled, her breathing heavy. Shego struggled, her flames sparking, then going back out sporadically.

Shego panted, the wave of energy that had swept over her quickly fading. The flames sputtered out, and her body went limp as all her energy disappeared.

She looked up at Kim, the fire in her eyes fading back into the all too familiar sapphire hue. Realization of what she had done hit her.

"I…I'm…sorry…" She managed to say, before passing out, exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Have you found them yet?" Ron asked Wade irritably. The boy genius just looked up at the older man, and shook his head.<p>

"I have a general location…but, nothing specific."

"Where are they, Wade?" Ron demanded, his hands balled into fists.

Wade scratched his head, and pulled up a map on his computer screen. He zoomed in on the Japanese island of Honshū, and pointed. "There. They're somewhere in that general area. That's the best I'm going to be able to do, Ron." He looked back up at the blonde man, frowning. "I'm sorry."

Ron sighed, walking away. "It's fine, Wade." He paused. "I'm going to find them."

"How?"  
>Ron smiled grimly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Don't ask." He walked away, flipping open his phone, dialing a number he had memorized years ago.<p>

He held the phone up to his ear, and listened to the ringing on the other end. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hai?" the female voice on the other end asked sleepily.

"Yori? I need a favor."

* * *

><p>Kim looked down at Shego, still in shock. She panted softly, her breathing finally slowing down. "Oh my god…oh my god…"<p>

She turned her attention to the still-smoking body of Brian Johnson. She had watched as Shego had used her plasma to kill the man. She was still rather confused as to the sudden reemergence of the plasma powers, but was more shocked that Shego had actually killed him. She checked his pulse, just to make sure, and sure enough, there was no heartbeat.

She looked back at Shego. The green in her hair was more pronounced, but her skin was still as pale as it had been before.

She knew she was trying to distract herself from what had just happened to her, but the memories still came flooding back. She shivered, and looked down at her lover. If this is what Shego went through every day….she couldn't understand how she could stand it. And what he had done to Shego was worse….

She checked Shego for injuries, feeling her own cuts burn. She ignored them though, focusing solely on her girlfriend. She scanned her body, looking for anything…anything that would help her understand what had just happened.

She unzipped Shego's sweatshirt, removing it from her body. What she saw made her gasp.

Small burns covered Shego's torso, from her neck to her waist. Kim knew that if she removed her pants, they would cover her legs as well.

Kim ran her hands over her skin gently, trying to figure it out. All she could figure was that the sudden bursts of plasma energy had taken a negative effect on Shego's system….but, she couldn't be sure.

She ran her hand over Shego's arm, running into something wet and sticky. She looked down, and gasped once again.

A blood-soaked bandage was wrapped around Shego's wrist. It was obviously something not caused by the plasma….no, not this time.

Kim gingerly unwrapped the bandage, and discarded it off to the side. She looked down at her lover's wrist, her heart aching.

A deep, long cut ran across her wrist. Ragged ends of the stitches showed in the wound, torn from the physical strain Shego had exerted. Kim's hand flew to her mouth, shock filling her heart. She wasn't sure what to make of the cut…it could have been anything, really….no need to jump to conclusions…

She bit her lip, and unbuttoned Shego's jeans. She pulled them off slowly, not sure if she wanted to see what she thought she might see.

She put the jeans off to the side, and looked down at Shego's legs. Like she had thought, small burns covered the skin. But, it wasn't the burns that she was looking at.

Bandages covered Shego's ankles, wrapped tightly so that she couldn't see anything underneath. She bit her lip, and unwrapped the bandages once more, removing them, placing them next to her.

Small shallow cuts and not-fully healed scars covered Shego's ankles, none of them so severe as to have needed stitches. But, it was obvious that they weren't normal cuts. They had to have been self-inflicted. There were just…too many.

Kim backed away, her hand still over her mouth. She felt the cut on her face burn, and was forced into reality.

"Why…" She whispered, sitting down , tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kazuki entered the chamber quietly, the door shutting behind him. "My Lord."<p>

Sir didn't turn around when he heard Kazuki speak. "What is it?"

"Johnson, Sir….he's been killed."

Sir turned around in his chair quickly, his eyes full of anger. "What?"

Kazuki shrank back, fearful of his master's anger. "Shego, Sir. She killed him."

"How did this happen!" He demanded, his hands clenching into fists.

"It seems….." Kazuki began, coughing softly before continuing, "It seems that her glow is back."

Sir froze. "What…?"

"The plasma, Sir. She burned Johnson to death."

Sir stared at Kazuki, shocked. "How can this be?"

"I do not know, Sir."

Sir folded his hands in front of him, and closed his eyes. "Take them. Throw them in a holding cell, until I am ready to face them."

"Sir?"

Sir looked at Kazuki, fire in his gaze. "Do it. Now."

Kazuki nodded, bowing slightly. "Of course, Sir." He ran off to perform his duty, leaving Sir alone once more.


	16. Lies

Disclaimer: I own Johnson, Kazuki, and Sir. Nothing else though.

A/N: So, here ya'll go! This is longer than the other ones, so….yeah!

-Flame

P.s…..REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Kim knelt beside Shego. She had taken Johnson's shirt, which he had discarded, and tore it into long strips. She wished she could wash the strips, but she couldn't, so she had to make do.<p>

She felt tears stream down her face, burning the cut that Johnson had inflicted on her cheek. She wiped them away, pulling her hand back after a moment. It was streaked with blood.

"Shit…" She whispered, wiping her hand on her pants. She had put her clothing back on a few minutes ago. She hated feeling vulnerable.

She lifted Shego's legs so that she could slip the strips underneath her ankles. She wrapped the makeshift bandages back around her ankles, tying them so they would stay on. She did the same with Shego's wrist, taking more care this time, since it was obvious it was a newer wound; one that was more severe than the others.

Kim bit her lip, trying not to think about what Shego had done to herself. She was still asking herself why….why would she do this? Why did Johnson want her? Why did her powers come back? Just…why?

She finished tying the bandage on Shego's wrist, and sat back. Shego hadn't stirred once during any of what she had done, and honestly, that scared her. She had checked to make sure she was still alive, but….why wasn't she awake?

She heard a door open behind her, and she quickly turned her head, surprised. She saw a young Asian man standing there; the same one that had been at the Bushido factory all those days ago.

"You!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet, rushing at him. She went to hit him, but he caught her wrist, and pulled her arm behind her back, the handcuffs, digging into her skin once more.

"Stop." He said dryly. He motioned towards Shego. "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't…know…" Kim said, in pain from the angle that the man was holding her arm. "Let go!"

"Are you going to try and assault me again?"

Kim shrugged, not feeling like lying. "Maybe?"

The man laughed in spite of himself, and let go of her arm. "Stay there." He walked over to Johnson, and checked his pulse, making sure one last time that the man was truly dead. He stood up, satisfied at his result.

He bent down, and picked up Shego so that she was supported fully on him. "I'm taking you two to our current doctor. You've both got a hell of a lot of injuries, and Sir doesn't want you to be at anything but your best when you meet him. Now, you're going to come quietly, right Ms. Possible?"

Kim nodded, not about to disagree with the man who held the woman she loved. "Yes."

He smiled, and beckoned. "Come here. I can't support her by myself."

Kim went over, and took Shego's right arm, slinging it around her shoulder. "I can't exactly support her if I have handcuffs on…"

The man rolled his eyes, and pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the cuffs, and took them off her, latching them to his belt. "No funny business."

Kim wrapped her arm around Shego's waist, supporting half of the unconscious woman's weight. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>Anne Possible heard the familiar sound of footsteps approaching her cell, and looked up expectantly. "Who's there?"<p>

"Mom?"

Anne froze, not sure if she could believe what she heard. "Kimmie-cub? Is that you?"

Kim came into view along with Kazuki, and Shego who was supported between the two. "Mom!"

Anne stood up quickly, her maternal instincts being pushed aside as she saw the injuries that covered the two women. "What…."

"Dr. Possible, please treat them. They've had a rough night." Kazuki said, helping Kim lay Shego down on a bed in the cell. Kim ran over to her mother, throwing her arms around her.

"What the fuck did you do to them?" Anne demanded angrily. Kim looked at her, shocked to hear her mother drop the f-bomb.

"It wasn't my doing, Dr. Possible." Kazuki looked at her apologetically. "It was a man by the name of Johnson. I wouldn't….do what they had done to them. Please believe me."

"What he did?..." Anne froze as she realized who Kazuki was referring to. "Johnson? As in Agent Johnson? The bastard that raped Shego?"

Kazuki nodded, hands clasped behind his back. "It was Sir's doing. I'm nothing more than a servant."

"Get out of my sight." Anne said, looking at Kim and Shego. "Now."

"Dr. Possible…" Kazuki began, before Anne turned around, her eyes burning with hate.

"Get the fuck out, Kazuki, or I'll make you wish you had never been born."

Kazuki nodded, stepping out of the cell. "I shall be right down the hall. Yell if you need anything." He looked at Kim, and hung his head slightly. "I am sorry, Ms. Possible, for what Johnson did to you. I disagreed with that course of action from the very beginning." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

><p>Anne closed her eyes, trying to calm down before sitting on her chair, and looking at her daughter. "First off, before I even attend to Shego, I need to know. What did Johnson do to you?"<p>

Kim shook her head. "He…it's not important, Mom…"

"Bullshit. I need to know if he hurt you in any way."

Kim gestured at her face and stomach. "Knifed me a bit…."

"Did he touch you, Kim?" Anne asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Kim looked down at the floor for a few moments, before nodding slowly. "Y…yeah."

"That….that fucking…." Anne growled, hatred burning in her heart. "Did he rape you? Tell me the truth, Kim."

Kim shook her head. "Not….not exactly….if you're asking if we had intercourse, no, we didn't…he just…you know…." She felt tears burn her eyes, and looked away. "Please, Mom, can we discuss this later? Shego….she's really hurt."

"Kim…."

"No, Mom. Take care of her…please…" Kim felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Anne stood up, dropping the subject for the moment. "Fill me in on what happened to her."

"She….was forced to watch….us….and all of a sudden, she was free from her ropes, and her plasma powers were on full blast…." Kim felt her throat tighten, and she coughed to clear it, "she….she killed him."

Anne stopped looking at Shego, and looked at Kim. "What did you say?"

"Her powers…Mom, her powers came back, and she used them to burn him to death."

"But…how?" Anne asked, looking down at the unconscious woman. "She looks the same….except for the hair…" She looked at Kim. "Was her hair streaked with green before?"

Kim nodded. "I noticed the green streaks a day or two ago….they weren't there before then."

"Weird…" Anne muttered, turning back to Shego. "Are you sure that Johnson is dead?"

Kim nodded, sitting down on the floor next to the bed. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Wow." Anne noticed the bandages around her wrist and ankles. "Kim, what happened to her?"

Kim froze, unsure of what to tell her mother. "I…"

"Are they injuries caused by whatever happened tonight?"

"...some of them."

"Okay. We'll deal with those later." She inspected the burns that covered Shego's body. "Where did the burns come from?"

"I'm…not sure. I think the plasma may have done it….maybe it was too much for her."

"Well, they're gonna hurt when she wakes up…." She pointed at her other bed. "Kazuki gave me a medical kit. It's underneath there. Get it out for me."

Kim knelt down, grabbing the kit, and setting it on the chair for her mother. Anne opened it, and rummaged around until she found a burn salve.

She opened it, and started applying it to Shego's burns. Kim wanted to say something to her, but was afraid to.

A few minutes later, Anne put down the jar of salve, and stood up, walking over to the sink in the room. She washed her hands, and then turned to Kim. "Kim, what am I going to find under those bandages?"

Kim frowned, still reeling from the events of that night. "You'll…you'll see."

Anne frowned as well, sitting back down on her chair. She started unwrapping the bandages that covered Shego's ankles. "I'm sorry, Kim."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She looked up at her daughter sadly. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't let myself be taken by those assholes."

"Oh Mom…it wasn't your fault…"

"Maybe not…but, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now…."

"Mom? Who is Sir?"

Anne shrugged, removing the first bandage. "I didn't see his face. I don't think I know him, though….he doesn't sound like anyone I've ever met." She removed the other bandage, and set them aside, inspecting Shego's ankles. "Kim, please tell me this isn't what it looks like…"

Kim shook her head. "It's not….Johnson did it."

"Shit…" Anne whispered, looking down at the cuts that covered Shego's ankles. "That bastard.."

"I….couldn't stop him, Mom…." Kim sighed, holding her head in her hands. "I should have, but I couldn't...he just wouldn't stop…"

Anne bit her lip, looking down at Shego. "Well….none of them look too bad….I'm gonna put some antibiotic cream on them anyways…" She pulled out the cream, and fresh bandages from her medical kit. She put the cream on the cuts, and reapplied the bandages. "Is the bandage on her wrist….?"

"The same thing?" Kim shook her head sadly. "No. That happened last night….we were opening a bottle of wine, and it broke, and a piece of it sliced into her pretty deep…I tried to stitch it up the best I could, but…"

Anne looked at the sleeping face of Shego sadly. "Damn…." She started unwrapping the bandage on her wrist, noticing how the cloth was stained crimson. She removed the bandage, and swore loudly. Kim didn't even bother looking up, knowing what her mother had seen all too well.

"Hand me a needle and thread, Kimmie. I need to stitch this back up…."

Kim found the objects, and handed them to her mother silently. Anne took them, using a cloth to wipe away the blood that covered the pale woman's arm.

She took a deep breath, then threaded the needle. Then, she stuck the needle in Shego's skin, going back and forth in a cross-stitch.

Shego moaned, and started to stir. Anne froze, looking at Kim.

"You need to hold her down. I can't do this if she's moving."

Kim nodded, kneeling down next to the bed, holding onto Shego's arms. Anne started stitching again, ignoring the moans of pain that Shego was making.

Kim looked at Shego's face, making sure she was still mostly unconscious. She wished she could stop her lover's pain, but knew she couldn't.

"I'm done." Anne said, discarding the needle and thread. She had reapplied a bandage around the stitched area, and stood up. " I need to take care of the cut on your face…and the puncture in your stomach. Come here."

Kim went to her, sitting down on the bed. Anne handed her a stick to bite on, and pulled out a new needle and thread. "This is gonna hurt, sweetie."

"I know." Kim said, biting down on the stick. "I'm used to it."

Anne frowned, saddened, and started to stitch up the cut on Kim's face. Kim bit down on the stick harder, and tried to think of something that didn't hurt.

Anne stopped stitching, and put the needle and thread aside. "Shirt off. I need to take a look at your stomach."

Kim complied, throwing her shirt on the bed. The knife had left a small puncture wound right above her bellybutton, and it was still bleeding.

"Damn…" Anne muttered, grabbing antibiotic and bandages out from the medical kit. "Arms up."

Kim raised her arms, allowing her mother to put antibiotic on her wound. She then wrapped a bandage around her stomach, taping it down once it came all the way around.

"Okay, honey. I'm done." Anne put her supplies away, sitting down on the bed. "Now, we need to talk.""

"Yeah…" Kim said, standing up as well. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

><p><em>"We need to talk." Shego heard Dr. Possible say to Kim. <em>

_ "Yeah….yeah we do." Kim responded. _

_ Shego heard the two women get up, and walk away, and she let out a mental sigh of relief. Finally, they left her alone._

_ She had awoken when Dr. Possible had started to re-stitch the cut on her wrist. The pain had been astounding, but she had forced herself to keep the façade of unconsciousness. She didn't want to face Kim yet….she didn't want to face her ever, if she could help it. _

_ Her mind get going back to the events of that night….Johnson causing Kim to cry out in pleasure…pleasure that was unholy, pure evil…she had felt angrier than ever when she had heard Kim's cry. Hurting Kim was one thing…but causing her to feel…pleasure from him…raping her was even worse. Shego felt betrayed…hurt…she knew it wasn't Kim's fault, but…_

_ Oh, she didn't know…._

_ She had felt her plasma return, hadn't even questioned it. She had just claimed it, embraced it as what it was, and used it for her advantage. She had felt it burn her, had felt it burn through her veins, but hadn't cared….all she saw was red. She wanted revenge, and she had gotten it. _

_ It was satisfying to destroy Johnson. She had felt happy while doing it, something she wished she could deny, but knew that she couldn't. It had been wonderful, the plasma pouring out of her hands, burning away Johnson's flesh…burning away his life. She had never killed before;…never thought she would. But, all she could see was Kim and him, and she had just kept burning him, not even stopping once she knew he was dead. Revenge was hers, and it was great. _

_ But then, Kim had stopped her. And she had pushed Kim away. But, Kim had taken her down all the same. At that moment, the realization of what she had done hit her, and the plasma dissipated, leaving her exhausted and unconscious. _

_ But, not anymore. She could feel the power burning in her, still partly out of reach, but there all the same. She didn't know how it got there, and she didn't really care. Hell, she didn't even care if she was never green again, or if her eyes were blue. _

_ Her plasma was back, and that was all that mattered. _

* * *

><p>"Honshū? Why do we need to go there, Stoppable-san?"<p>

Ron took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. "Kim and Shego, Yori. We need to save them. And I need your help. Will you help me?"

A pause. "….yes."


	17. Incision

Disclaimer: I own Johnson, Kazuki, and Sir. Nothing else.

A/N: Sorry this took so long….I had writer's block…

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Yori asked, looking at a map of Honshū.<p>

Ron shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that they are somewhere on that island. That's about it."

"So, you're saying that you have no idea where to even start looking?" Yori looked up at him, shaking her head. "This isn't going to be easy, Stoppable-san…."

"I understand that." Ron sighed, looking down at the floor. "But, I'm not going to give up just because it'll be difficult."

Yori smiled. "Good." She looked behind her, where a ninja sentry was standing. "Tell Sensei that I need the students to search Honshū."

The sentry bowed, and backed out of the room. Yori looked back at Ron. "We'll find them, Ron."

He shook his head sadly. "I know…I just hope that it won't be too late."

* * *

><p>"We need to get out of here."<p>

Anne looked up at her daughter, surprised by the sudden sound. "What?"

Kim looked at her mother, determination shining in her eyes. "You heard me. We need to get out of here. I'm not just going to wait for Sir to decide when it's time to get rid of us, or whatever he wants. I'm getting out of here, I'm getting Sara out of here, and I'm getting you out of here. No matter what."

"That's all well and good, Kimmie, but how exactly do you propose that we escape?"

"I don't know!" Kim stood up, pacing back and forth. "I have no fucking clue!"

"Language, Kimberly…" Anne said, sighing softly. "You're right though. We do need to get out of here. I doubt Sir will keep us around for much longer, and honestly, Shego needs help that I just can't provide here." She looked up at Kim. "So, we need a plan."

Kim paced around the room for a few more moments before speaking. "How close are you with that Kazuki guy?"

"Kazuki?" Anne said, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question, Mom."

"Well…" Anne replied, scratching her head softly, "Closer than you are with most of your villains…..he gives me supplies…brings me food….that kind of stuff…."

"Do you think he could get some things for us? Stuff that normally wouldn't be asked for?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, looking up at Kim. "Like what?"

"Scalpels….more bandages…..maybe a watch or two?"

"I suppose….but, why those?"

"I don't know…." Kim sat down on the cot, looking at Shego. "Scalpels provide a weapon…..watches give us at least the time of day…."

Anne stood up, and walked over to the bars of the cell. "Kazuki!" She called out, looking out of the cell, down the hall. "Kazuki, come here!"

In moments, the Asian man was standing in front of the cell. "Yes, Dr. Possible?"

"I require some things. Immediately." She gestured at Shego. "She needs me to perform an operation on her that can only be done with precision and timing. I need scalpels, sterilizing wipes, more bandages, and a watch."

"What for?" Kazuki asked, suspicious. Anne glared at him, her anger shining in her eyes.

"I need the scalpel to cut into her, I need the sterilizing wipes to sterilize said scalpel, I need the bandages to make sure that she doesn't bleed out all over that damn cot, and I need the watch to make sure that I time everything correctly. Now, if you'd be so freaking kind as to get me what I asked for…."

Kazuki pondered it for a moment, before stepping back, nodding. "Fine, Dr. Possible. I'll get what you asked." He walked off, leaving Anne and Kim alone once more.

* * *

><p>Kazuki came back a few minutes later, items in hand. He passed the objects through the bars, looking at Shego as he did so. "So, what's wrong with her?"<p>

Anne glared at him, handing the items to Kim. "She overloaded on the force of her plasma powers. They took a hard toll on her."

"So, what exactly are you planning on doing?" He asked, crossing his arms, leaning against the wall.

"I plan on performing emergency surgery." Anne replied, trying to keep her cool. "And would prefer to do it in private. I can't perform surgery if I'm worrying about you watching me."

"Well, Dr. Possible, I must say that I don't quite believe your story about having to perform surgery." Kazuki retorted, frowning. "So, I'm going to remain right here until I'm satisfied that you are really doing what you say."

Anne cast a look at Kim, who tried her best to remain calm. "What?"

"You heard me. Prove that that's really what you're going to do, and then I'll leave you be."

Anne looked at Kazuki for a long moment before turning around, nodding. "Okay. Fine."

"What!" Kim said, looking at her mother. Anne shot her a look, and then went over to Shego.

"Kimberly, bring me the supplies." Anne looked at her daughter, who was just standing there in shock. "Kimberly Anne, bring them to me now!"

Kim snapped out of it, and brought the supplies to her mother, handing them to her quickly. Anne took them, setting them down on the floor.

"Set the watch for five minutes."

Kim took the watch, finding the timer setting, and set it for five minutes.

Anne took a sterilizing wipe out of its packet, and ran it along the length of the scalpel. She wished that she could be in a somewhat sterile environment, but it would have to do. It wasn't like she had really planned to do surgery on Shego, that was just a ploy…but, it seemed that she was going to be forced to make something up.

"I hope you're still really out of it…" She whispered to Shego, pulling the shirt off of the younger woman. "Because, this isn't going to feel good…."

She took a deep breath, and looked at Kim. "Start the timer."

* * *

><p><em>She had heard Dr. Possible whisper to her, and in a way, it reassured her. Not too much, though, considering she was about to be cut into somewhere…..and she didn't even need to be. <em>

_ Oh well, she figured, it's not like Dr. P is going to kill me….just slice into my skin like I was a Christmas ham. Yep, nothing scary about that…_

_ She kept her eyes closed, and just waited for the bite of a blade against her skin. She could feel Dr. Possible wiping a section of her side with a wet wipe, then felt nothing for a few moments. _

_ "Uh…what exactly are you gonna do to her?" She heard that Asian guy ask, a hint of apprehension in his tone. _

_ She heard Anne sigh. "I'm going to make an incision to let out any excess plasma that is lurking beneath her skin."_

_ "Oh…" She could hear him shuffle around. "Okay then."_

_ "Are you done with the questions?" _

_ "Yes, Dr. Possible." _

_ "Then let me begin."_

_ Shego felt the cold blade against her side, and bit the inside of her cheek so she didn't make a cry of pain. She felt as the metal cut into her skin, as easy as one would cut into warm butter. _

_ "What's our time, Kim?" _

_ "Four minutes."_

_ "Uhm…..should she be bleeding that much?" Shego heard Kazuki ask, and almost immediately, she heard Dr. Possible's sigh of irritability. _

_ "Kazuki, please leave. Your constant questions are getting rather irritating."_

_ Silence for a few moments. Shego felt the area around the cut grow wet, and wished that Dr. Possible would wipe it away. Or at least give her something to get rid of the pain….both from the cut, and the burns that covered her skin. _

_ "Fine…" the Asian man replied. "But, no funny business, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes to take back the scalpel and watch. Be finished by then." Shego could hear footsteps echo, and knew that the man was gone. _

_ "Thank God…" Anne murmured softly."Kim, get me my needle and thread, and those bandages. I need to stitch her up."_

_ More shuffling, then Shego felt a comforting hand on her forehead. _

_ "I know you're awake." Anne whispered. _

_ Shego opened her eyes._

* * *

><p>"How?" She asked quietly, looking up at Anne, curious. Anne smiled sadly.<p>

"Watched your eye movements. Oh, and you clenched your fists when I cut into you." She looked over at Kim, who was still rummaging around in the first aid kit. "Are you in pain?"

Shego grinned, her eyebrows raised. "What do you think? I have open wounds and burns all over my body. I feel great…."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

Kim came over with the items her mother requested. "Here you go…." She looked at Shego, who was just staring at her, an amused expression on her face. "Sara!"

"Heeeey Princess…." She replied, smiling in spite of the pain she felt.

Kim knelt down next to the cot, wrapping her arms around Shego's shoulders. Shego grimaced in pain, but didn't make a sound. "I was so worried!"

"Kimmie…honey….you're hurting her…" Anne said, mildly amused. Kim let go quickly, falling back.

"Sorry…" She said, biting her lip. Shego grinned, rolling her eyes.

"It's fine, Princess."

"I'm going to stitch you up now, okay?" Anne asked, needle already in hand. Shego nodded. Kim took her hand in hers, her eyes unconsciously looking at the bandage that was wrapped around her wrist. Shego noticed this, and looked away from her, unable to look her in the eye.

Anne starting stitching the small incision, ignoring Shego's small squirms of discomfort. In a few moments, she was finished, and set everything aside.

"Okay, I know that there's a lot that we have to discuss…" She began, looking at the two young women. "But, first things first. We need a plan, and we need one quick."

"Well….." Kim said, thinking quickly. "We could always kidnap Kazuki…."

She noticed the other two staring at her in shock. She looked at them, somewhat surprised. "What?"

"Did….Kim Possible just say that we should kidnap someone?" Shego asked, looking at Anne in surprise. Anne nodded slowly, her eyes wide.

"Yeah…she did…" She began, starting to grin. "And that just might work."


	18. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I own Kazuki, Johnson, and Sir. Nothing else.

A/N: Woo! Two in a row!

-Flame

* * *

><p>Kazuki wasn't a dull man. He was, in fact, rather smart. But, Kazuki had a problem.<p>

He was starting to fall for Dr. Anne Possible.

That, of course, affected his judgment. If it had been anyone else, he would have never given away something like a scalpel, and then left them alone with it. But, he figured he could trust Dr. Possible with it….it wasn't like she could do any harm to him with it from inside that cell. Still, he wasn't about to let Sir or anyone else know that he had given it to her. So, he had to get it back.

He walked down the hall, whistling as he went.

He reached the cell, and looked inside. Then, he did a double take.

The cell was empty.

He froze, confused. "Dr. Possible?" He reached for his keys, slipping it into the lock. He stepped inside the cell, and looked around. "Anne?"

Suddenly, he felt an arm around his throat, squeezing softly. "Hello, Kazuki." Anne whispered, flexing her muscles to squeeze a bit tighter. In front of them, Kim and Shego came out from underneath the cots they had been hiding under.

Shego looked over at Kim, and grinned. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"I know, right?" Kim said, smiling triumphantly. Then, she walked over to Kazuki. She swung her hand around, slapping him across the face. He groaned, and struggled against Anne's arm.

"Let go of me!" He demanded, scratching at her arm. "Now!"

"I'd rather not." Anne said coyly, squeezing even tighter. "Kim, Shego, disarm him."

Kim and Shego both came over, Kim searching his top, Shego his bottom. A few moments later, a small pile of weaponry was formed on the floor.

"That's it." Shego said, straightening up. She winced as the burns on her body stung.

"Okay then." Anne pulled the scalpel out of her back pocket, and held it to Kazuki's throat. "Kazuki, you're going to get us out of here."

"Yeah, right." He muttered, his eyes following the small blade she held in her hand.

"It wasn't a request." Anne said, the blade coming closer to his skin. "It was an order. Now, we can either do this with your cooperation, or we can do it the interesting way. Your choice. Just be aware that the interesting way involves Shego's plasma being shot in places that you really don't want it to be. Just remember that."

Kazuki paled as Shego grinned maniacally, her hand lighting up with emerald flame. "I can't help you out of here, Dr. Possible! It's impossible."

Kim laughed, shaking her head. "Idiot. Nothing's impossible for a Possible….didn't you know that?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Lame, Pumpkin…."

"So, what's your choice, Kazuki? Easy way, or fun way?"

"I can't, Dr. Possible!" He exclaimed, still struggling.

"Pity." Anne replied coldly, nodding at Shego. "Do the honors, Shego."

Shego's grin grew as her flame grew larger and hotter. "My pleasure, Dr. P." She stepped up closer to Kazuki, her hand coming closer to his face. He could see the madness shining in her eyes, and knew that they weren't joking.

"I'm going to send a burst of plasma into your nose." She said idly, still grinning. "It will hurt. A lot. Also, it may fry your brain. I'm not quite sure."

Her hand got closer, right underneath his nose. He squeaked, and struggled to get free. "Stop! Stop!"

Shego stopped, looking at Anne for guidance. Anne nodded, and Shego stepped back, the flames still dancing on her hand.

"Well?" Anne asked, smiling.

"I'll do it!" Kazuki exclaimed, resigning himself to his fate. "I'll do it…"

"Great."

* * *

><p>"Any word from the ninjas yet?" Ron asked, looking up at Yori. She nodded, her hands clasped in front of her.<p>

"They believe that they have picked up an unusual heat signature. Normally, we would ignore it, but I figured that we should check it out."

"Heat signature?" He looked at Yori, confused. "Like what?"

"An unusual burst of energy. I'd say it is about on par with Shego's plasma abilities."

Ron frowned. "Her plasma? Impossible…"

"I know, Stoppable-san, but…..I don't think it could be anything else."

"But that would mean…" he stood up quickly. "Let's go check it out."

Yori stepped back, surprised at his sudden eagerness. "Ron, we are not ready…"

"I don't care." He looked at her, determination in his gaze. "Get the Lotus Blade, and meet me back here."

"But, Ron…"

"Please, Yori." He looked at the floor, his fists clenched. "I can't fail them this time."

Yori nodded, bowing slightly. "Yes, Ron." She went off, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Which way?" Shego asked, looking at the fork in the path.<p>

"Uhm…..I think…that way?" Kazuki said, pointing to the path on the left.

"You think?" Shego exclaimed, turning on the man. Her hands lit up in anger. "What do you mean, you think?"

"I mean that I think that's the way!" Kazuki remarked, looking Shego in the eyes angrily. "I can never be completely sure, but I'm pretty sure that that leads out of here somehow!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not! But, it's the best chance you've got, so you have to trust me!"

Shego looked at Kim and Anne, her eyebrows raised. "Well?"

"I think we should trust him." Anne replied, looking down the hall. Kim nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." Shego turned back to Kazuki, and gestured forward. "After you."

* * *

><p>The Lotus Blade was lying across Ron's knees, shining in the light.<p>

He let his hand run along the blade, letting a small smile form on his face as the familiar metal warmed beneath his touch.

"Stoppable-san?"

He looked up as Yori walked into the cockpit of the jet. "Yes?"

"We're going to land soon. Is there anything you need before we do so?"

He shook his head. "No…I don't think so. Were the students able to pinpoint the exact location of the energy bursts?"

Yori nodded, sitting down next to him. "Yes."

"Good…" He looked out the window, watching as the ground came closer and closer.

* * *

><p>They walked into a large room. It was dark; something that put Shego even more on edge.<p>

She looked at Kazuki, distrusting. "Where are we?"

"The atrium…" He muttered, not looking at her.

"Well, where to now?" She growled, trying not to wince in pain as her skin burned even more.

"Nowhere." A voice said from the other end of the room. All heads turned to see where the voice had come from.

"What?" Kim asked timidly, staring into the darkness.

"You're not going anywhere." Sir said, his eyes staring out at them.


	19. Fuzzy

Disclaimer: Johnson, Sir, and Kazuki are mine. Fuzzy…well, parts of him are mine. The inspiration comes from Sam Logan.

A/N: It seems like forever since I've updated this. I am so sorry. It's just been….very hectic and difficult to come up with a direction for Storm.

Anyway, enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Shit…." Shego muttered, staring into the dark. "This figures…"<p>

"Did you really think I would let you just waltz out of here?" Sir asked from where he was sitting, looking down on the four. "Surely even you are not that stupid."

"Go to hell." She said, her hands lighting up, the emerald flame glowing on the walls. "Come out so we can see just who the fuck you really are!"

Sir laughed, the sound echoing throughout the hall. "No way, Ms. Go. I'm not that stupid." He looked down, pressing a button on his desk. Immediately, panels in the walls opened up, and henchmen flooded out.

"Oh….this just keeps getting better and better…" Kim groaned, raising her arms defensively, getting ready for battle.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Ron asked tiredly, sliding the Lotus Blade into a sheath.<p>

"A few miles away from our current location."

"What's the easiest way to arrive there?"

Yori smiled, a bit sadly. "By foot."

Ron sighed, shaking his head. "Of course…"

"Shall we go?"

He nodded, already starting to jog down the hill. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kim ducked as a leg flew over her head in a high kick. She looked towards her mother, who was making sure Kazuki didn't move. "Mom, get out of here!"<p>

Anne shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Kimmie. I'm not about to leave you and Sara here alone. Not again." A henchman came towards her, and she kicked up with a small grunt. Her shoe impacted with his temple, and he went down. She looked back at Kim victoriously. "See?"

"Fine! Just…be careful!" Kim turned her attention to Shego, who was dispatching a henchman of her own. "How you doing, Sara?"

Shego grunted, a flaming fist punching a man in his stomach. "Just peachy, Pumpkin! I could do this all fucking day!" She threw the man across the room, and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I'd rather not though, Princess, so….let's just get this over with."

"Couldn't agree more." Kim replied, punching a man in the jaw, causing him to spin off, hitting a wall.

The number of henchmen were quickly dropping, and soon, there were none left at all.

Shego looked up at Sir, her eyebrows raised. "Got any more subordinates for me to kill?"

Sir grinned, even though he knew they wouldn't be able to see it. "Oh…only one…." He pressed another button. "Send in Fuzzy!"

Shego and Kim looked at each other, confused. "Fuzzy?"

A panel in the wall opened, but they couldn't see anything down it. It was too dark. Then, all of the sudden, the ground began to shake.

Kim looked at Shego. "Earthquake?"

"No, Ms. Possible, not an earthquake." Sir replied coyly. "That's Fuzzy."

"Oh.." Kim began.

"Shit…." Shego finished, watching as Fuzzy came out of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that they're in there?" Ron asked, looking down through the glass ceiling. "I can't see anything…"<p>

"Ronald, I am fairly sure that they are indeed inside this building." Yori handed him a pair of binoculars, and pointed down. "Look. You'll see them."

Ron looked down through the ceiling, and nodded. "Yeah…I think I see Shego…." He swallowed hard, seeing as she twirled in the air, her plasma engulfing her. "Yeah, definitely see her…." He stood back up, handing the binoculars back to Yori. "Come on. Let's go in and stop this."

"Uhm….this may not be the time, Stoppable-San…..but, do you feel that?"

Ron shook his head. "Feel what?"

Suddenly, the ceiling shook beneath their feet, and he almost fell over. Yori looked back down through the glass, pointing. "That!"

Ron looked down, and swore loudly. "Shit…."

* * *

><p>Shego stared up at the creature, her heart pounding against her chest like a drum. "Uhm…..Princess?"<p>

Kim swallowed hard, staring up at it as well. "Yeah?"

"Please….tell me that that isn't really a giant teddy bear….."

Kim shook her head, still gazing up at Fuzzy. "Can't….I'm pretty sure that it's a giant teddy bear…." She lowered her defenses slightly, confused. "Actually, it's kind of cute, if you think about it…."

"I wouldn't take Fuzzy too lightly, Ms. Possible! In fact….." Sir chuckled, sitting back in his chair. "I'd pay more attention to him."

Kim looked back up, dread in her heart. "Oh….fuck…"

* * *

><p>Ron looked up at the Yori, and nodded. "Call them in. We need to go in there. Now." He pulled a hairdryer out of his bag, and inspected it quickly. "I'm going in ahead."<p>

"But, Stoppable-san…"

Ron shook his head. "No. No buts. Just call them in." He looked back up at her, a false smile on his face. "I'll see you soon." He turned back to the glass, and pressed the trigger on the hairdryer. A grappling hook shot out of it, smashing the glass, wrapping around a beam on the opposite side of the room, a few feet of incline. He went along with it, swinging on the wire, letting the hook draw him back in.

* * *

><p>"Is that…."<p>

"A giant teddy bear who can change his hands into giant chainsaws?" Sir finished for her, smiling evilly. "Why yes. Yes it is."

"This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder…." Shego muttered, her hands already fully aflame.

Fuzzy roared, and swung his right arm around, trying to hit Shego with his chainsaw hand. She jumped up and away from the roaring saw, making sure to get out of its reach.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

Unseen above them, the glass ceiling shattered, sending shards of death down to the floor. They fell directly on top of Fuzzy, who roared in anger, trying to brush the shards out of his fur. All that did was achieving the miracle of getting his fur stuck in the chainsaw.

"What the hell?" Kim asked, looking up. She saw a man flying through the air. She focused a bit more, and saw the wire that he was attached to. He came to rest on a beam high above them, and threw the grappling hook down to the floor.

"No….way…" Kim said, looking even closer. She could see the yellow hair, the familiar face. "Ron!"


	20. Wall

Disclaimer: I own Sir, Kazuki, and Johnson. Fuzzy….well, Fuzzy is inspired by a character created by Sam Logan. I own nothing else.

A/N: Seems like I haven't updated in forever…..I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>Ron leaped to the floor below, sliding the Lotus Blade out of its sheath. He landed in front of Fuzzy, his hair falling into his eyes. "Hey KP. Shego." He looked up at the giant teddy bear, his eyes glinting with anger. "Need some help?"<p>

"Yeah…help would be nice." Shego muttered, looking over her shoulder to make sure Dr. Possible and Kazuki were still out of the way.

Fuzzy roared, finally untangling his fur from his chainsaw hands. He swung his arm at Ron, who flipped backwards, landing on his feet smoothly. Then, he ran forward, willing the Lotus Blade to lengthen. He swung it hard, making it impact with Fuzzy's arm. The bear roared in pain and anger, the chainsaw hanging by a thread from his wrist. Stuffing fell to the floor.

"Well, that was…yeah." Ron said, looking at the damage he inflicted. "This shouldn't be too hard…"

Shego grinned, lighting her hands. "Nope."

"Huh." Ron said, seeing the green glow. "Guess it is true." He smiled at her, relieved. "Good."

She nodded, looking at Kim. "Ready?"

Kim nodded, paying more attention to the wounded bear than the other two people. "Ready."

With a yell, all three of them attacked.

* * *

><p>Anne watched as her daughter and friends attacked the giant teddy bear, shaking her head as stuffing flew. "Wow."<p>

"I'd say…" Kazuki muttered, leaning against the wall. Anne looked over at him, eyebrow raised. He noticed, and sighed. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just….what are you doing here? You could have ran off a while ago."

Kazuki shrugged, looking somewhat disinterested. "I dunno. Didn't feel like it?"

"Bullshit."

"Fine." He sighed, crossing his arms. "I quit. I don't agree with Sir, and I don't want to get in the way. So, it's easier to stay here and watch. When it's over, I'll leave." He looked over at Anne, eyebrows raised. "Is that fine with you?"

Anne rolled her eyes, trying not to meet his gaze. "Not really." She looked back towards Kim and the others, wincing as the gigantic teddy bear fell to the ground, a pool of stuffing surrounding it. "Looks like Fuzzy is done for…."

* * *

><p>Sir watched as the heroines and Ron quickly destroyed Fuzzy, his eyes following every movement. His hands were folded in front of him.<p>

He leaned back as Fuzzy let out one final roar before fading away. Below him, Shego, Kim, and Ron all straightened up, looking up at him.

"Anything else?" Shego yelled angrily, her hands still aflame. "I would hate to have to waste all this pent up anger on just your ass!"

Sir chuckled softly, his eyes never leaving Shego. "Now now, Ms. Go. Don't get hasty, please."

Shego walked closer, trying to get close enough to see him. Sir just grinned, and pressed a button on his desk. A wall shot up in front of him, obscuring his view of the heroes.

"What the fuck?" Kim yelled, running up to the wall. "What is this?"

"This, my dear Kimberly, is a wall." Sir replied, his voice echoing throughout the room. "I figured you would be smart enough to know that."

"Why you…." Kim growled, hitting the wall. "Come out from behind there, you fucking coward!"

"I'd rather not. Actually, I'd rather just sit here and wait." Sir laughed. "It's not like you could get through that wall. It's reinforced steel." He grinned, knowing they couldn't see it. "With just a touch of something extra."

Shego went up to Kim. "Let me try." She ignited her hands, and placed them on the wall. She held them there for a few moments, trying to burn through. She grunted in exertion as she turned her flame up higher, the unfamiliarity of the plasma wiping her energy away quickly.

Kim laid her hand on Shego's shoulder. "Sara…..don't overexert yourself…."

"I'm….fine, Kim…"' She growled, turning her plasma up even higher. She could feel more blisters forming on her skin, and winced in pain. "Just….a bit more…"

"Sara!" Kim said, grabbing her shoulder again. "Stop!"

"NO!" She yelled, her hands plunging through the wall, melted strands of metal spreading across her skin. She grunted, pulling away some more of the wall. In a moment, there was a hole big enough to crawl through.

"Sara…." Ron said, walking up to her. "You're…."

She looked down, seeing the burns that had popped up on her skin. "Yeah. I know." She looked at Kim and Ron, exhaustion in her gaze. "Let's go finish this thing."

"You're in no position to be able to do that….." Ron whispered in her ear, looking up at Kim, who was in the midst of glaring through the hole in the wall.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Stoppable…." She whispered back, a threatening tone in her voice. "Just let me alone. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Well….well…." Sir whispered, actually surprised that they managed to get through the wall he had put up. "Interesting…."<p>

He slid a drawer open, pulling out a gun. He checked the safety, then set the gun down on his lap. He grabbed a handkerchief, tying it around his face, leaving only his eyes showing. He set a cap onto his head, obscuring his hair color. He was ready for them now.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Kim was talking to her mother, trying to convince her to take Kazuki and leave.<p>

"You have to go, Mom!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, I don't, and I won't. I'm not letting you stay here without me. I don't need you to treat me like I'm helpless, Kim. I can help myself." She crossed her arms defiantly. "I am your mother, and I'm telling you to go kick the shit out of Sir, and then get back over here so we can all leave."

Kim motioned at Kazuki angrily. "And him?"

"I'm not going anywhere…" Kazuki replied dryly.

"Ugh!" Kim threw up her hands angrily. "Fine. Whatever." She turned around, and walked back to Shego and Ron. "Let's go. I want to get out of here."

Shego nodded, still exhausted from her exertion. "Okay." She looked at Ron. "Ready?"

He nodded slowly. "Ready."


	21. Reveal

Disclaimer: Johnson, Kazuki, and…..well, that's it. I don't own anyone else.

A/N: A quicker update, yes?

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>They crawled through the wall, making sure to look before they did so they wouldn't be surprised by an attack. It took a few moments, but all three of them were over there quickly and safely.<p>

Sir looked down on them, his eyebrows raised. He slowly lifted his hands up in front of him, bringing them together slowly. "Bravo….bravo."

Kim strained her eyes, trying to make out the face underneath the hat. She growled in frustration, and started walking closer. "You know, I'm really sick of this shit."

"Likewise." Sir replied, standing up. "I'm done hiding behind minions. It's my turn to fight."

He threw off his cloak, revealing huge muscles, his veins pressed up against the skin. Kim felt a sick feeling in her stomach when she saw the size of them. "Great…."

He smiled, beckoning. "Well, come on then!" He jumped down to the floor, the marble cracking where he landed.

Kim looked at Shego and Ron, apprehension in her gaze. They looked back at her. Slowly, Ron nodded. Shego just looked at her, trying to hide her exhaustion.

Kim sighed softly, looking back at Sir. She loosened up, her knees bent. "Okay."

She sprung forward, her arms already up in a defense pose. Sir's arm collided with her upraised forearms, sending her backwards. She steadied herself so that she wouldn't fall, then went right back to fighting.

Shego jumped forward, running to the right of Sir, while Ron went on the left. They looked at each other, then nodded. Shego lit her hands, and tried to hit Sir in the abdomen, while Ron pulled the Lotus Blade out from its sheath, aiming for Sir's neck.

Sir rolled his eyes, ducking and falling backwards at the same time so that neither blow hit him. Kim, who had been about to hit him, fell forward as well. Shego caught her before she hit the floor.

"Thanks…" Kim muttered quietly, already moving on.

Shego nodded, not bothering to respond. Sir was already back on his feet. His cap had turned sideways, and she could see a lock of black hair that had fallen out of the hat. His face was still obscured though.

Sir growled, launching himself at Kim. He knew that the other two would go immediately to her aid; that was just the way that they worked. He wasn't wrong, and Shego and Ron both tried to attack him. He grinned, letting go of Kim, and grabbing Shego's left arm, and Ron's right arm. With a yell, he threw both of them at the wall he had constructed earlier. They hit hard, both moaning as they slid to the floor.

"No!" Kim yelled, watching their bodies hit the metal. She could hear something crack, the sound making her sick to her stomach.

Kim turned back to Sir, only to see his fist coming straight for her head. She ducked, letting her body go into a slide. Her feet impacted his legs, and he went down, his head cracking on the floor.

* * *

><p>She jumped back to her feet, and looked back at Shego and Ron. Ron had gotten to his feet, but Shego….Shego was still on the floor, not moving.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" She called out to Ron, looking back at Sir, making sure he hadn't moved.

He knelt down next to Shego, inspecting her body for injuries. He felt her arm gently, stopping when he heard her moan. "Broken."

"Fuck!" Kim said, looking down at Sir. "You are such an ass." She kicked him hard in the side, smiling at his pained groan. She kicked him again, relishing the feel of power she finally had over the villain.

She brought back her leg to kick once more, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Ron. His face was grim. "Don't KP."

She stared at him. "This man made my life hell. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because. You're not him."

Her eyes fell to the floor. "Fine." She knelt down, staring at the gigantic man. "Let's find out who you really are…" She grabbed the hat, and pulled it from his head. A trickle of blood ran down his face, underneath the sunglasses that he wore. She grabbed those too, and ripped them off, throwing them aside. "No…."

"What….the fuck?" Ron said, staring down at the man who had caused all the trouble. The man who had caused so much pain and heartache. The man who had fucked up so much. The man they had known for years.

* * *

><p>Shego opened her eyes slowly, blinking as blood ran into her eyes. She lifted her arm, then bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. Her arm was bent at the elbow, in an angle that should have been impossible to exist.<p>

She could hear gasps of disbelief from Ron and Kim, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She propped herself with her uninjured arm, and gingerly got up onto her feet. She moaned softly as her arm moved painfully.

She walked up to Kim and Ron slowly, not even paying attention to the man on the floor. "Guys…."

They didn't seem to hear her. "How…." Kim was saying, staring down at the man. "How is that even possible?"

"I…don't know." Ron replied, his eyes wide and surprised. "I have no idea. I thought he was sent to prison along with the rest of them…"

"Who…." Shego began, finally reaching them. "Who….is it?" Her sight was cloudy, and she could feel herself start to lose her grip on reality.

Kim and Ron moved aside a bit so that she could see. She got closer, looking down at the fallen man. "No…..no way…." She felt her hatred grow, and she growled, ignoring her pain, lighting up the hand on her uninjured arm. She sent a blast of plasma into the man's skin, knowing she was too weak for it to do much of anything.

"Sara…" Kim said, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't…"

"But…that's….that's…." She looked away from him. "I thought he was in jail."

"Yeah. So did we." Ron replied, watching as Shego tilted, unsteady on her feet. He saw her start to fall back, and caught her, trying to keep away from her broken limb. She had passed out, the exhaustion and pain finally catching up with her.

"We need to leave." Ron said, looking at Kim. "I'll carry her out of here. Can you tie this bastard up?"

"Yeah…." Kim replied, staring down at the man. "Happily."

"Okay." He wrapped his arm under Shego's knees, lifting her up bridal style. "I'll be right back to help you drag him out." He started to walk away, before turning around, glaring at the man on the floor. "I always hated him."

"I know." Kim replied, staring down at the man. The man that they all knew as William Du, former senior Global Justice agent.


	22. Pain

Disclaimer: Johnson and Kazuki are mine. Nothing else is though. Wait! The story is. That's it.

A/N: Coming close to the end here. And when I say the end….I mean, the end.

-Flame

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

_ So much….pain._

_ That was all she could feel. All she could comprehend. It was everything. _

_ She took a deep breath, fighting tears of pain back. She didn't want to feel weak….didn't want to feel like she was nothing more than a nuisance._

_ She knew that she wasn't awake, at least not fully awake. She couldn't open her eyes, but that was okay. She didn't want to see what was going on._

_ She knew that whoever was carrying her (Ron? Was it Ron? Felt like Ron…) was trying hard to not cause her more pain, but every step they took caused bolts of agony to go shooting through her. She supposed that her arm hurt the most, but in reality, all her pain was sort of just lumping into one entity._

_ She felt them lay her down on something, and heard the roar of an engine starting up. She wondered where they were, but didn't wonder too much. Her mind was getting fuzzy, and she could feel tendrils of sleep starting to grasp her. She considered fighting it, but what was the point?_

_ She let herself be claimed by unconsciousness, her pain fading until she felt it no longer._

* * *

><p><em> Beep….Beep….Beep…<em>

Kim stared at the heart monitor, watching the line spike and fall. The rhythm was somewhat soothing, and yet menacing. If it stopped….well, she couldn't fathom what would happen if the monitor stopped beeping. She didn't want to think about it.

She looked away from the monitor, and down at Shego. Her lover was still unconscious…not exactly in a coma, but not exactly just asleep. Kim vaguely wondered if Shego even wanted to wake up. She looked at her wrists, and shook her head. Probably not.

The doctors had treated the burns on her skin, and had set and cast her broken arm. But, none of those things had been making her stay asleep. They weren't sure what was. Maybe it was the sudden reemergence of the plasma, maybe it was just pure exhaustion. Whatever it was, it had been a week, and it didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon.

They had tried to make Kim go home, but she refused. There was no way in hell she was leaving. Not now. Not ever.

She let her hand enfold Shego's, grasping it softly. "Sara….please…wake up. I need you…." She sighed softly, rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand. "I can't do this alone…." She lay her head on Shego's chest, letting the sound of her heartbeat reassure her. "I know you're in there….please…"

"Melodramatic, much?"

Kim looked up at the hoarse voice, thinking she was imagining things. Much to her relief, she wasn't. "Sara!"

Shego smiled softly. "Hey…what time is it?"

Kim laughed, sitting up quickly. "I don't know. It's been a week since….well, yeah." She went silent, watching Shego's face.

Shego frowned. "What?"

"Sara…" Kim looked down, upset. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" Shego asked, already knowing the answer. "About what?"

"You know what."

Shego cast her eyes down. "I….don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Kim stood up. "I'll get a doctor, make sure that you're all right. I want to take you home."

"Okay." Shego replied, dread filling her mind.

* * *

><p>The doctors let them leave, though it took some subtle threats from the red-head. She wasn't in a mood to be trifled with.<p>

She helped Shego in through the door, making sure not to bump her arm into anything. She led her upstairs, and made her lie down on the bed. Then, she crawled on top of her, her knees on both sides of Shego's body, and stared down at her.

"Uh…Kim…" Shego began, seeing the look in her eyes. "What…"

Kim laid a finger over Shego's lips. "Shh…not now." She replaced her finger with her lips, kissing Shego softly.

Shego stared up at Kim, uncertain of just what the hell was going on. She wasn't going to fight it though...

She let her eyes slide shut for a moment, beginning to kiss Kim back.

Kim felt a shiver run through her, trying not to picture Agent Johnson as the one she was kissing. She knew that she had to get over what he did to her, but….it wasn't easy.

"Shirt. Off." She growled, parting from Shego's lips. She didn't wait for a reply, already ripping her own shirt off. She saw Shego struggling with it, her cast getting caught, and helped her out, discarding the clothing in a pile in the corner.

"Kim…"

Kim shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath before continuing. She let her head rest on Shego's chest, listening. Then, she sat up again, grabbing Shego's wrist, bringing it up closer to her. Shego froze.

Kim slowly unwrapped the bandages around Shego's wrist, not looking down to see her reaction. She finally removed them, throwing them down on the floor. She raised her wrist up to her lips, laying a gentle kiss on the large scar that slashed across the skin.

"Kim…" Shego tried to say again, trying to pull her arm away from Kim's grip. "Please…"

"Shut up." Kim looked down at Shego, tears in her eyes. "There are a lot of things I want to know. A lot of things we need to talk about. But, now isn't the time. I need you…." A tear dropped from her eye, running down her cheek. "I need you more than ever."

Shego hesitated, confused. "Oh…okay."

Kim nodded slightly, closing her eyes. "I….I don't know….if…"

"Kim….you're not ready for this…" Shego whispered, lifting her hand up, touching her cheek. "Trust me….I know."

Kim nodded, tumbling off of Shego, and onto the other side of her. There was a lump in her throat, and her eyes were clouded with tears. "Why."

"What?"

"I asked why. That's all I want to know."

Shego swallowed, not wanting to answer. "I…uh…"

"Don't bullshit me. Please. I just want the truth."

Shego stared at the ceiling, self-loathing in her heart. "Because all I ever saw was confusion. You stopped looking at me the same way you did before the ray hit me. You tried to make it seem like nothing had changed, but I could tell. It was like I was a totally different person. And I was still broken. Johnson, my siblings…..I couldn't handle it."

"…I'm sorry." Kim whispered, hating herself. "I…I should have known."

"No. You shouldn't have. I'm good at hiding things. I always have been." She looked down at her wrist, looking at the gash. "It's not your fault."

"Yes….it is."

"No."

Kim wiped her eyes angrily. "Promise me. Promise me it will never happen again."

"I promise."


	23. End

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: Well….this is it everybody! Not only is this the last installment of Storm, this is also the last that I'm going to write in this universe. I think that it's time for me to start anew, and come up with another KIGO story. I'm not quite sure when that will be, but I will be back!

Thanks for sticking with me for all these months, and I hope I didn't disappoint.

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>A Year Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Kim!" Shego called out, standing precariously on top of a folding chair. "I can't find it!"<p>

"Did you look behind the Cheerios?" Kim called back, not bothering to look over at Shego. "I'm pretty sure that's where I put it…."

Shego moved the box of Cheerios to the side, and looked around. She saw the bottle of wine, and grabbed it triumphantly. "Found it!"

"Good! It took you long enough!"

Shego rolled her eyes, hopping off the chair. "Are the steaks done yet?"

"Yeah, I just took them off the grill. Come on, let's eat." Kim replied, setting two plates on the table. Shego walked in behind her, the bottle of wine and two wine glasses in her hands. She set them down as well, and stood back, looking at the table.

"Something's missing….." She muttered, thinking.

"Candles?" Kim asked. Shego nodded.

"Yeah….candles. Wanna go get some, Kimmie?"

"Yeah….I'll be right back."

Kim walked off, leaving Shego alone. Shego took a deep breath, and checked her pocket once more. Satisfied that it was there, she sat down, waiting for Kim to return.

"I found a few." Kim said, walking back into the room. She set them down, and looked expectantly at Shego. "Want to do the honors?"

"Of course." Shego replied, lighting her hand. She leaned forward, sending a small blast of plasma to each wick. A small green flame burned on the candles, spreading a dim emerald glow on the table. Shego sat back, a small smile on her face.

Kim sat down opposite of her, grabbing the bottle of wine. "Your glass, please?"

Shego handed her the glass, her hand brushing over the back of Kim's. Kim smiled softly, pouring a generous amount of wine into the glass. She silently handed the glass back, then poured her own glass of wine.

She picked it up, looking at Shego. "A toast. For our years together."

Shego picked her glass up, softly knocking the rim against Kim's own glass. "Together, forever and always."

"Well…let's eat!" Kim said, looking down at the steak that was on her plate. Shego laughed softly, picking up her knife and fork.

They ate quietly, just enjoying each other's company. Shego finished first, and sat back, watching Kim. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, and nervousness filled her every fiber of being.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, noticing the look on Shego's face. Shego looked up, surprised.

"Nothing! I was just thinking….we've spent what? Four years together now?" Kim nodded in confirmation. "I just was thinking….I still love you as much as I did when I first met you. Nothing has changed, and I'm thankful."

"But, everything has changed…" Kim said, confused.

"No, Princess, it hasn't. We still fight on occasion….I can still kick your ass if I want…." She lit her hand for effect. "And I know that I can still make you crazy….am I right?"

Kim laughed, nodding. "Yeah, you do."

Shego got up, walking over to Kim. "Let's dance."

"Dance? How? There's no music!" Kim said, letting Shego help her out of her chair.

Shego walked over to the stereo, hitting the play button. Soft music came out of the speakers. She turned it up so it was audible, then went back to Kim. She held out her hand expectantly. "Shall we?"

Kim looked at her strangely, but took her hand. Shego led her out into the middle of the floor, and placed her hands on her waist. Kim raised a brow, wrapping her arms around Shego's neck.

"What brought this on?" She whispered, letting Shego turn her slowly.

Shego smiled, shaking her head. "Can't I just dance with my girlfriend?"

Kim rolled her eyes, lowering her head onto Shego's shoulder. She closed her eyes, allowing Shego to slowly twirl them around. "Sure…."

The song ended, and a new one began. Shego stopped, and looked at Kim. Kim looked up at her, confused.

"Why did you stop?" She asked sadly.

"I….just wanted to go grab a drink quick. Will you come with me?"

Kim nodded, taking her hand. "Yeah…."

They walked back to the table, and Shego took a long sip of her wine. Then, she took another deep breath, and motioned to a chair. "Sit, Kimmie."

Kim sat, concern in her eyes. "Okay…."

Shego walked over, standing in front of Kim. "You know I love you, right?"

Kim nodded slowly. "Yes…."

"And that I want to be with you for a very long time?"

"Yes…"

"Well…." Shego's hand entered her pocket, closing around a small box. She pulled it out, and slowly lowered herself onto one knee. Kim gasped.

Shego opened the box, a shining diamond ring sitting inside. "Kimberly Anne Possible…..will you marry me?"

Kim stared down at Shego in shock. "I…I…yes!"

Shego smiled in relief, slipping the ring on Kim's finger. "Thank God…."

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck, hugging her close. "I love you, Sara…"

"And I love you….forever, and always."

THE END


End file.
